


[NCT] 海妖作的诗（上） [主周三复线囧一 马东悠九四角 ]

by EchoWang_Kusura



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT 2018, NCT 2019
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoWang_Kusura/pseuds/EchoWang_Kusura
Summary: CP：主叁 囧一 悠马东九四角 （云和绒在复线番外中 主线并不出现）导读：故事可以从那辆驶向海边小镇的火车开始说起：留学生郑在玹与同在一个学校的朋友李马克金廷佑以及情侣徐英浩文泰一约着一同出游，在火车上郑在玹先后遇到了之前从未谋面过的李东赫和中本悠太。但说起他和金东营初次撞见的场景却不大一样，差点错过火车的郑在玹在急赶上车时却看正半个身子探出火车尾部的车厢外的金东营，他举止古怪。当时的郑在玹并未多想只下意识地提醒这个陌生青年——火车要开了，当心掉下去——此后他才知道原来金东营也是这次旅行的同伴。这趟旅程因为新的相遇而变得难以预知，命运的齿轮确切来说是从郑在玹因为脚滑而阴差阳错掉下跳水台那刻起被拨动的...故事也可以从更久远的年代说起，连带着海边小镇流传已久的传说，那是令所有水手都闻风丧胆的有关痴情人变成海妖的传说。晃荡在石墙古镇里的是与神做了交易而不肯离去的孤魂，还是代代渔夫们在夜晚低声相传寓言时，风在点着蜡烛的木屋壁上留下的倩影。无论从哪一页看起，这都是一个有关爱与生命的故事。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[NCT] 海妖作的诗（上） [主周三复线囧一 马东悠九四角 ]

**Author's Note:**

> 现更新至 07章/10章  
> 约4.5w  
> 还未捉虫 可能存在错字或病句  
> 全部更完可能会对前面内容有所更改
> 
> （本文内容有结合真实地理环境及个人经历）

01.  
[沙和声 把时间还给时间 一只白鸥 一个词 我看到一种损耗 正在耗尽]

-  
雨丝像银针散落在地铁侧门的玻璃上，这丝丝的坠落发出细微却极有规律的声响。雨的话语郑在玹听不懂，却觉得它像一双大手拥有可以放松自己思绪的力量。法国沿海小城市的地铁不似亚洲同等类型城市所拥有的十分发达的地铁系统，这儿的地铁老旧，车底泛黄。若不细心听报站的广播准要坐过站，车厢的金属身躯时而在驶向室外轨道时，被风吹得吱吱响，好不似某种游乐设施。忽的，迎面而来的反方向列车惊扰了郑在玹发愣的眼神。行驶的轨道声，细碎的雨声还有对面车厢里一闪而过的某个身影，在列车擦肩的那一瞬间，郑在玹的耳边响起了难以名状的旋律，像是海浪的碎语。

“下一站中心火车站，请要前往TGV、GrandLline、以及大巴线的乘客在本站下车...”  
郑在玹转过身，脚下踏着焦急的碎步，视线在手机萤幕和逐渐靠近的站台间跳换着。他的手指飞快地移动着，看着一条条不断刷上去的消息，他有点笑不出来，却还用开玩笑的语气安抚着聊天房里的同伴和自己发慌的心。  
[实在不行你们就徒手拖住火车 我已经到站了] 发送至----> [圣圣圣马洛出游 （7）]

二号站台，二号站台。  
虽说来到这个靠海的法国小城市已经大半年了，郑在玹来车站的次数却少得可怜。碰巧赶上的罢工、游行甚至还有从未有过的流感，都让他本列好的出行计划无限期推迟。被困在这多雨多风，街道上还时不时飘出可丽饼香味的小城里，郑在玹和同学校的留学生便走得更近了些。

“啊 在那边”郑在玹手里拿着青年车票，拽了拽背后的双肩包，加快了脚步。  
微光穿过阴云并从站台楼梯口撒向郑在玹的头顶。他早上出门前洗了个头，匆匆吃早饭的时间还来不及让湿漉漉的发丝变得干燥，又恰巧微雨的天气，一缕缕发丝相互黏在一起，像沙砾勾勒出的贝壳的纹路。冰凉的雨丝让郑在玹不自觉地把手举到额前，他还来不及看清车箱数，就跳上了车。  
火车车厢大有复苏之势缓缓地转动机械齿轮。“这雨也不知道什么时候才停”郑在玹嘴里叨叨着，心里暗叹这海边的雨难不成下的是海里的水，竟怎么也下不完还带着淡淡的咸味。

[圣圣圣马洛出游 （7）]  
“金廷佑 19届商校”拍了拍我  
[没救了 你自己买下一趟车流浪布列塔尼算了]

滴滴-滴滴  
车厢里响起——是两声，几乎是同时响起的——声响并不相同的消息提示音。郑在玹辨认出其中一声是自己手机的，便隔着外套摸了摸荷包里的手机。而另一声提示音郑在玹从未听过，它的声响清脆而短暂，带着疑惑郑在玹又下意识往声源处望去。就在这最后一节车厢里，尽头的门被打开了，一个身影站在车厢外无顶棚的平台上，他半个身子都探出到护栏外，像是在伸手接什么，可栏杆外除了在雨中逐渐远去的景色，并无其他任何东西的踪影。火车开始启程，车厢左右轻轻晃动着。

“危险！”  
郑在玹着急的直接用母语向车厢另一头的人发出警告，刚说出口的一瞬间他就意识到语言问题，正想改口，而对面那人吓了一跳似的缩起肩膀回过头来。

火车前行的速度渐渐加快，两边窗户外的景色变得模糊起来。郑在玹对面的亚裔男子单手搭在铁护栏上，侧过身继而朝向面前半开的玻璃门，并未立刻回应。他浅蓝色的纯色毛衣被雨丝涂染成随意散布着深蓝窄纹的样式，但他的头发却依旧蓬松。那刚刚还在遥望远方的视线如今略带惊讶地落在郑在玹的怀里。郑在玹在原地停住，不做任何反应，眼神却变得像是十分稳当地接住这从天而降的宝物一样的小心翼翼。

海鸥悠远的叫声仿佛是从古老传说里传来的，断断续续的，是为了等待来者继续翻动书页。约是过了几秒，对面的男子朝郑在玹轻轻点头，牵动着上半身道了一声谢。  
“啊...谢谢”  
道谢的声音很轻就像他脸上的微笑一样。郑在玹并不确定自己是否听的真切，他的视线似乎胆怯于集中在男子身上，所以索性将其与半开的门以及窗外移焦了的风景融为一体。男子见郑在玹没有反应，带有疑虑地向前走了一步握住门框，探出半个身子又追加了一句法文，郑在玹听出这句也是在致谢，这人的嗓音好听并像是牵引了其他什么声音一样，叮铃铃得，好似钱币落在银盘上。

叮叮叮叮叮叮...  
郑在玹的手机发出躁动，铃声扇醒了他的失态，就像海浪抹去被书写在沙子上的留言，不动声色地，不留痕迹地。  
“喂...我上来了。你们在几车来着，我这就过来...”  
略带迟疑的转身，郑在玹朝着电话里金廷佑说的六号车厢走去。他行走在被玻璃门隔开的相连车厢中，于玻璃门上瞥见自己的倒影，他心里还在为刚才那男子奇怪的动作感到在意，眼前持续闪过他转过身来的样子，就像一本书扉页的插画，总会在真正阅读书本的时候不断浮现于阅读人的眼前。郑在玹是沉浸在如此的思绪之中，不一会儿，站在六号车厢门前的金廷佑就走上来和他打招呼了。  
“你怎么回事。泰一哥都着急得开始看下一班车是什么时候了。”

-  
徐英浩听到背后传来郑在玹和金廷佑寒暄的声音，起身走了过去。他土黄色的长款外套盖在文泰一的身上，黑色的高领毛衣让他高挑的身材更加突出，若隐若现的肌肉让死板的毛衣显得线条分明。他顺手向后撩拨着自己的棕发，俊朗的眉眼透露出一份谨慎和担心。  
“你没事吧，没出什么意外吧。”  
一向最放心的人若出了岔子，反而容易让人联想到不好的意外。徐英浩脸上挂着不悦，接过郑在玹手中的背包，放到自己座位背后的行李堆放架上，嘴里还不断询问着郑在玹迟来的原因。虽说徐英浩和其他人都是同学，但他年纪稍长一些，他是在外企工作了两年又凭公费来进修的。平日里徐英浩像个老好人，是见多识广的哥哥，但他现在这严肃的模样，郑在玹很敏感地就察觉到他的不安，只觉得不知所措。就在他背过身去的时候，郑在玹急忙朝文泰一使眼色，缩在座位里的浅番茄色小脑袋两边摆动着，像是在说：自作自受。

坐在走道对面的李东赫李马克靠在椅子上看戏，特别是和郑在玹一个大班上课的李马克。他推了推眼前透明框的眼镜，一只手放在蓝色毛线帽的后面，另一只手拿着刚在火车站买的西瓜汁，手指拨弄着塑料杯壁上一角翘起来的标签。李东赫倒没这么闲，他还得分神回复消息，他黑色的帽衫外还套了一件彩色不规则条纹的无袖短袄。瞥见他，郑在玹才想起昨天李东赫发在群里的今天的天气预报和多加衣物的提醒。语气活泼又考虑周到的留言让郑在玹在见到这个素未谋面的同行人之前就对他很有好感。

金廷佑向前一路走到自己座位旁边，看着郑在玹进退两难。  
可能是忌惮流感的后作力，这整节不算大的车厢里只有他们一行人。车厢里还四处张贴了：[每并排两座请只坐一人]的标示，所以金廷佑是单独坐在靠近六车厢后门的双人座位上的，而他座位走廊对面的双人座位上放着一件黑色的皮外套。看样子不像金廷佑的，他今天穿的是某品牌灰白经典的细纹大衣，里面搭配着米色毛衫。他座位的后两排是面对面的四人座，如今徐英浩文泰一以及李东赫李马克分别落座于左右两边的四座上。虽说只是两天一夜的旅程，大家还是普遍携带了一个背包或是手提袋的行李，它们都被堆积在四人座后面的铁架上，那是专门用来放行李的，整个车厢也根据这个区域为轴对称着。

火车车厢仍然不时两边轻微地晃动，六号车厢似乎在寂静的雨天里显得格外热闹。郑在玹浅棕色的短绒麂皮外套上还四处留有星点的水珠，外套里面还穿了一件深棕色的短款羊绒开衫和一件版型简洁的白T，银色的项链因为主人的不知所措而前后摆动着，他白皙的皮肤不知道是因为徐英浩这过度的讯问还是因为忽地进到温暖的车厢内而微微泛起红晕。

文泰一歪头望着他，还是一副看戏的姿态。他认识郑在玹的时间不长，对他的印象却很深刻。无论是从徐英浩睡前的碎嘴还是大家一起组饭局时候的聊天，他都觉得郑在玹整个人就像开了滤镜一样，说简单点，不单长得俊有礼貌性格好，学校里的项目也都完成的十分出彩，简直一副完人摸样。这样略带荒唐模样的郑在玹简直就是稀罕，文泰一躲在被拉长了的灰色毛衣的袖子后偷笑了一会儿，这才坐起来拉了拉站在身旁徐英浩的毛衣。  
“好啦你，在玹又不是惯犯，这不也赶上了么。看这小脸红的，一路肯定跑着过来的，快让他坐下休息一下。”话毕，文泰一还从一旁靠椅上拿出一小瓶未开的矿泉水递到郑在玹手里，又把徐英浩往回拽。徐英浩瘪瘪嘴不再说什么，顺势回到自己的位子上。

郑在玹用手指向文泰一比心，拧开矿泉水，喝水的过程中又环顾了一遍车厢。当他的眼神和李东赫对上的时候，两人轻轻点头互道了一声你好。除了他，剩下的李马克金廷佑还有徐英浩都是郑在玹学校的同学，而文泰一是徐英浩的“家属”。

他俩的故事说来话长。  
五个月前流感正开始席卷欧洲大陆，远在七小时时差外的文泰一因为半年前正好离职的缘故，整个人变得了无牵挂又受尽了远距离恋爱的折磨，便义无反顾地坐飞机来到徐英浩身边，他发给徐英浩的信息里是这么写的：害怕你一个人在这边得流感死了都没人知道。第一眼见到文泰一的时候，他的头发还是火一样热情的深番茄红，郑在玹在内的四人帮都对这种反向跑毒的行为冠以“爱的急先锋”称号，但通过这两个月的相处，郑在玹觉得文泰一的性子更像他现在的发色，像一颗淡橘子味的爆浆软糖，偶尔脱线惹人疼爱。像软糖糯糯的口感，但却在认定的事情上有意外又强烈的执着。

阴雨的天气容易让人犯困，四处分散着的座位也阻挡了大家进一步的交谈。郑在玹拧上瓶盖，只望着李马克问了一句：“除了我，咱们人都在这儿了么？”  
“还没，东赫的朋友还没来。”  
“这样啊。”  
“对”李东赫接过话“他去尾部吹风去了，说是起太早整个人不太有精神，吹吹风醒神去了。”  
“好特别的方法。”  
“你叫郑在玹对吧，我还不太认识你。等会儿咱们到了圣马洛坐下吃饭，再好好聊聊。”  
“行啊，那我先找个位置坐下好了。”  
郑在玹没办法，只能退回到铁架另一侧的四人座位上坐下。这趟车时间不久，估摸着也就一个半小时，和其他初来乍到的人不同，这里面只有李东赫是高中就来法国了的。郑在玹对他简短的认识也只是从李马克哪儿听来的“法语特别好”“对这块特别熟悉”，至于他们是怎么认识的，郑在玹倒还真没头绪。不过这也不打紧，在异国他乡，同样的语言、同样的肤色甚至同一道家乡料理都可以成为认识的理由，若有缘，该知道的都会知道。

靠窗的座位一直是大部分人的偏好，郑在玹出奇的不是其中一者。等火车行驶出火车站以及大城市周边的发电厂和工厂的区域之后，映入眼眶的是大片大片的农田和房舍。草地里四处都是散养的奶牛和绵羊，一幕幕飞驰而过的景色像极了明信片上的插图。车厢在铁轨上行驶发出的轰轰声像催眠曲，又像旅行开始时独有的导入语，起着和童话故事开头的第一句-“很久很久以前”- 一样的功效，它能让人带着安心不自觉地溜入另一个世界。

郑在玹透过椅背之间的缝隙，看到大家都默契地选择以休息来储存体力。伴随着耳机里传来的舒缓音乐，他也渐渐睡着了。

02.  
[看到那块礁石了吗？  
红色的。海妖也是红色的。  
他们这么说 ]

-  
在身体机能无意识地感知到身旁轻响的前一秒，郑在玹还做着梦。

梦里有一个狭长的海岛，海岸边有峭壁和红棕色的花岗岩。峭壁上隐约可以看到一个身影，他凝望着远处已被撕扯得遍体鳞伤却仍然与海浪角逐的礁岩，他正双手合十地祷告。泪水不请自来，这个模糊的人影逐渐跪坐在峭壁边，若海洋听不到他的期盼，他至少希望海风能将他的爱带到远处相思人的耳边。他的爱超越任何人所能付出的甚至是任何人所能想象的。那人朝着海洋呼喊，佝偻着身子，雨丝疯狂地拍打他的脸，他的四肢，他的发丝。

郑在玹毫无征兆地睁开眼，若非要归因，该是他敏锐的运动神经察觉到了某人的靠近。  
“啊...把你吵醒了么。抱歉。”  
是一个既熟悉又陌生的声音，郑在玹再一次努力看清眼前人。  
这件蓝色的毛衣他一眼就认了出来。  
“我看到你外套掉到地上了。”  
蓝色毛衣的主人随即坐到了郑在玹对面，用手指了指挂在郑在玹座位扶手上折好了的外套，他挑动眉毛说着话，脸上带着比刚才更明朗的笑容说道：“原来你也是李东赫认识的朋友啊，刚才谢谢你提醒我。”

似乎是因为刚醒，语言安装包还未加载成功。郑在玹只随着面前男子手指的方向看去，透露着一点傻气。  
“我叫金东营，也是咱们学校的，和东赫经济选修一个小组的。”  
“哦...”  
郑在玹的脑子还在反应着，金东营的语气轻快，似有似无的笑容一直打断着郑在玹理性的思绪。他话语的尾音习惯性得微微上扬，让人听了很容易亲近。  
“所以说，李东赫的朋友就是你么？”郑在玹用手揉了揉脸，随口问道。  
“是，也不全是，东赫说的应该是我和中本两个人。中本悠太，东赫的室友这次也来了。”金东营说着，往车厢另一头金廷佑的方向望去。“中本悠太，你听名字也不难猜，好像是日本人。我也只见过一次，他不太用聊天房所以我跟他也不太熟。”  
郑在玹随着金东营指的方向望去，刚才放有黑色皮衣的座位上的确有个人影。

“那你呢？你是东赫说的同学么？好像和他一个姓，叫...李马克来着？是么？”金东营一边说一边扒拉着自己的头发，他黑色略带卷的短发，随意散落着几缕深蓝色挑染。如今浅蓝色毛衣外面套了一件黑色的长款大衣。  
“不是，我不是李马克，和李东赫也不是同学，该是他同学的同学。我叫郑在玹。”郑在玹调整好姿势，把散落在桌子上的手机耳机都往自己这边规整了一番。眼睛还不时打量着金东营，他正盯着自己又开口问道。  
“你去过圣马洛么？”  
“还没有，来这边之后还没有去过海边。”  
“那你喜欢海边么？”  
“挺喜欢的，我以前在国内也常常去海边游泳，时不时还会做一些水上运动，冲浪什么的。”  
“哦，挺厉害啊。”  
郑在玹能感受到金东营本盯着自己看的眼神，这会儿游离在他们彼此之间，像是在犹豫什么，可这种感觉只有一瞬。他又开口问道：“你呢？”  
“我不太爱动，海嘛...不能说是喜欢。不过倒是很喜欢蓝色。”金东营有些不好意思的样子，两只手相互摩擦着。他深吸了一口气，双手交叉握在一起，只有两个大拇指伸出来抵着下巴，接着开口问说：“那你敢不敢跳水啊，就是从很高的地方跳到水里那种。”问完后，他瞪着眼睛，又向后靠在座椅上，左手撑住下巴，右手顺着颈部的银链摸向胸前吊着的戒指，补充道：“圣马洛海滩好像有一个很有名的跳水台，是以前水手去攻打海盗，上船前最后和家人告别的地方，现在变成游客十分喜欢挑战跳水跳海的...一个景点吧...”

“......”  
郑在玹出奇地打了个哈欠，眼睛也觉得有一些酸胀。

并非对这段对话感到无趣而心生困意，更多是不自觉地，连带着眼角流下的泪水，打了一个夸张的哈欠。金东营用原本撑着下巴的左手挠了挠头发，右手食指在戒指上划了一圈后又松开，他的眼神彻底从郑在玹身上移开，只盯着脚下红色带有飞点花纹的地毯。他的样子并非是被这个大哈欠所冒犯而恼羞成怒，或是表现出被冒犯了。但他的确是在呼出肺里最后一口气的时候轻轻地嘬嘴笑了一下，带着点自嘲的意味。敏锐地察觉到这一点的郑在玹忽然变得慌张起来，自己失礼的行为和金东营异常的反应到底哪个更出人意料，他刚刚不好意思的心这会儿又变得疑惑起来，他犹豫着不知道该如何反应。

金东营慢慢起身放低声音说道：“那我不打扰你了，我坐到旁边去。”  
若是带着眼角滑下的泪还硬要和已经起身的金东营解释什么的话，郑在玹觉得那就有些荒唐了。不过一次说走就走的旅程外带三个不太熟悉的同游者，这次的旅程也许注定了不会平凡。没有人能规定好的社交该是什么样，说什么样的话结交什么样的人都没有一个绝对的标准作为参考。也许，出其不意的惊喜也正是南来北往相聚在此的人之间必然会擦出的火花。

以不变应万变，郑在玹抱着这样的心情，只点了点头，没过多久居然真的又睡着了。  
梦还在继续着。

梦里那人这次不再继续守在峭壁边，他身处在一个教堂里，身边挤满了人。他的右手死死捂住左手，不停地摆头发出哀求。他面前高大的人影却对此视而不见，更不断发出巨吼和威胁，一阵白光，什么东西落在银盘上发出反复的声音。他双膝跪地，全身的力气像是顿时被抽光了一样。教堂里的人慢慢消失，直到最后那个巨大的人影也消失了，那个他也从镇上消失了。在那之后海岸边的渔夫口中多了一个传闻，峭壁边出现迷惑青年的海妖，它会用甜言蜜语用自己的美貌甚至蛊惑镇上的年轻人去投海，以此把鲜活的躯体献给大海以作为召回爱人灵魂的交换。它偶尔会低垂下脑袋跪在峭岩边，把脸埋到双手里，红色的鲜血从他的指缝流出，滴在棉麻的外套上，一滴一滴也染红了整个梦境。

-  
“到站了。”李马克拿着背包站在走道间，手作投球状准备把揉成团的废纸往郑在玹地座位扔并说道：“快醒醒，别睡......”  
话还没说完李马克就被身后的文泰一推着往前走，他换上了徐英浩的外套，把自己的牛仔外套和围巾留给了身后的徐英浩。“别理他，你走你的。”当李东赫路过郑在玹座位的时候，他为难地犹豫着。可犹豫的手还没伸出去，他就被后面跟上来的金廷佑夹着脖子给推着往外走，这小子坏笑着扭过头看了眼还坐在位置上收拾东西的中本悠太。

悠太带着白色的蓝牙耳机，慢悠悠地起了身，反手把行李跨在肩上。他白色的长袖胸前有着颜色夸张的印花，外面只加了一件单薄的黑色皮衣，深蓝和白色拼接的水洗式牛仔裤和他手上脖子上耳朵上夸张的配饰搭配地相得益彰。深红色的头发醒目得张扬，但他秀气的五官却很好地消化了它。

他走过又倒退一步，停在郑在玹座位旁，好一会儿，才轻轻拍了他两下。  
“下车了。”  
再一次睁开眼，蓝色的温润变成极为强烈的红，梦和现实像是接轨了一样。  
郑在玹甚至是略带惊恐地逃下车的。

-  
天空很蓝，有着刚被雨水洗刷净污渍的白云。火车站的石头站台还因为残留的雨水而在阳光下泛着微光。有风，轻轻吹起郑在玹鬓角的碎发，还有他额前渗出的汗珠。他从火车上跳下来后，就一直扶着站台旁的自动贩卖机喘着气，眼神不断确定四周环境并搜索着四人帮的身影。  
“什么啊，这几个人。”  
他慌张地想从外套里掏出手机，拨打质问罪魁祸首的热线，却迟迟找不到。他的身后响起略带口音的劝告。  
“他们几个早就下车先走了。”  
郑在玹转过身看到中本悠太慢悠悠地走下车，他朝着迎面而来的阳光伸了个懒腰，深吸了一口气，而后又呼了出来，并在空中凝结成长长的一串水气。清凉的风吹起他皮衣的一角，吹拂着他的胸膛。在好好享受了一番新鲜空气后，中本悠太才抬眼望向满头问号的郑在玹。他把右手上提着的郑在玹的背包拎到面前抖了抖。郑在玹这才反应过来刚才匆忙下车竟完全忘了自己的背包还在车上。

“我长得是很吓人么。”中本悠太两手各拎着一个背包，靠在站台的座椅背上。  
“不好意思啊，我刚才的确有点奇怪...”郑在玹挠挠头，脸上因为抱歉而表情尴尬。他朝中本悠太的方向走近一步，双手做出要接过自己背包的动作。可没想到中本悠太把郑在铉的背包往自己背后一藏，撅起嘴微微摆头。  
“还不能把包给你，它现在是我的人质。”  
“啊？”

郑在玹惊讶得下巴都要掉到地上去了，从下车开始他就满头雾水，虽说四人帮平时就喜欢相互捉弄但那几个家伙也不至于会把自己和这个陌生人扔在一个陌生的城市，最重要的是连一句商量解释都没有，真不怕自己被这个奇怪的在法国讲韩语的日本人给带跑了？这是什么事啊？

“他们几个人先check in去了。因为定的是个6人间的民宿，我们俩等他们跟房东拿完钥匙再去找他们比较好。”中本悠太把郑在玹的双肩背包背在身后，从荷包里掏出一把零钱往面前的自动贩卖机里塞，漫不经心地和郑在玹解释。  
郑在玹脑子里计算着人头，先是理解了这么个分流的操作后又觉得不对劲。  
“怎么定的六人间，睡得下么。”  
“因为便宜啊。”  
中本悠太扔给郑在玹一瓶矿泉水。  
“和喝水一个道理。”  
郑在玹接住水，刚准备拧开，又被中本悠太喝止住。  
“这水不是给你喝的，你先拿着。等会儿用来冲沙的。”中本悠太又从自动贩卖机里买了两包纸巾，同样丢给郑在玹一包。  
郑在玹现在面对问题都懒得提问了，只面无表情地看着中本悠太一个人忙碌。  
“下车前坐我旁边那个黑发小哥说把你交给我了，所以你现在得跟我走。”  
“去哪儿？”  
“去跳水。”

-  
就很离谱。  
郑在玹脑子里只有这一个想法。

四人帮或是这奇怪的日本人，起码都还在郑在玹的接受范围之内。  
可跳水又是哪一出？  
郑在玹现在就想拧开矿泉水朝面前这个正摆弄手机地图的怪人泼去，让他好好清醒清醒。

“黑发小哥听说我准备去海边挑战跳水，就说让我把你也带上。”  
中本悠太看着手机里显示的前往路线，开始一边前进一边寻找公交站台的标示。  
“说是惩罚。”  
“他是法官么？凭什么说让我去我就得去？”  
郑在玹追上中本悠太，一副要和他理论得表情。中本悠太皱起眉头，抬起一只手否认般挥了挥。“你也别太激动，我本来也不想拉上你的。今早上车前我本来想邀请那个带蓝帽子的小哥来着，谁让你一个人落单了。”  
又是李马克，郑在玹今天总有一种被李马克压制的感觉。一开始是认错人的金东营，现在又是这个中本怪人。郑在玹深吸了一口气，又试图和面前步履不停的人继续打商量。

“你叫中本悠太对吧，你看咱俩也不认识，也没必要非得一起行动。”  
“你这不都知道我名字了，算认识了。”  
中本悠太看着火车站四处张贴的出口标示走走停停，他正寻找着11号公交的标示，郑在玹跟在他身后也是走一步停一步，絮絮叨叨。  
“你要不把民宿地址给我，或者把背包里的手机给我。我自己去问那几个家伙..”  
“在这边啊。”

中本悠太全把郑在玹得话当耳旁风，只自话自语，忽然右转，颇有点捉弄的意味。  
“我可以先去民宿附近转转，等会儿直接在民宿哪儿和其他人汇合，怎么样。”  
“不怎么样。”  
中本悠太忽然停下，落脚在公交站台。  
“到了。”  
他从荷包里掏出一张10欧的纸币和一张公交车票放在手心。  
“你要不现在就拿着钱买十分钟之后回去的票，要不然就跟我去跳水。你自己选。”

03.  
[他走上那块礁石  
我坐在椅上找写故事的笔  
你出现在他的背后：  
—— “想跳海吗？”]

-  
到底是为什么？是诅咒么？  
原来迟到是这么可怕的一件事情，郑在玹今天算是领略到民主审判的威力。他原以为这辈子除了自己的妈妈还没人能让自己这么束手无策。这种因为自身过错而无可奈何，只好令人摆布的感觉，对于郑在玹来说实在是太陌生了。那份出自郑妈妈的期望让郑在玹在长大的过程中就学会了：如何击毙那些会让自己沦为“被惩罚者”的潜藏危机。毕竟你不会去责怪一个做事无可挑剔又相貌惹人喜爱的好孩子。更别提他完成任何事都永远是那副毫不费力的样子，更像一支麻醉剂，甚至不会让人察觉到他与完美之间任何的不兼容性。是有多久了，郑在玹站在城墙上望着面前一望无际的海，他又一次切身体会到担心和责备的眼神落在头顶，哪怕是出于逗乐的惩罚，此时此刻却像深海一样让郑在玹喘不过气。但若是选择逃避而引起的身边朋友再次不满的情况，那才是他几乎不会解的难题，所以现在他看起来别无选择。

“这个城墙是圣马洛中心城区的特色，像堡垒一样。”  
中本悠太站在一旁拿手机拍摄了几张照片，向郑在玹解释着。郑在玹心思却没落在他身上，只看着从城墙脚向沙滩沿伸过去的岩石群，上面长满了颜色厚度都深浅不一的青苔。他注意到在靠近海边和沙滩的岩石群里还长有青绿色的海草。远处的沙滩因为退潮显露出好大一片，沙滩上散落着星星两两的人。法国东部布列塔尼海岸的沙滩和热情的南部蓝色海岸不同，这少了一份旅游业的人声鼎沸，更加能让人感受到自然对古老城市的雕琢。最真实的真实反而有时会让人产生一种旁观者的体验。若一个异乡人丢掉游客的身份就会完全变成局外人，看海鸥高飞看岁月静好，像是身体被城里飘荡着的灵魂借走，替他们走回家的路。

“最近人好少啊，天气不太好的原因么。”中本悠太翻动着手机里的照片并和眼前的景色对比着，接着他往城墙右手边走去。郑在玹跟在他身后对他轻车熟路的样子感到疑惑，想到他刚才也直接从荷包里掏出公交票又对海边跳海什么的这么了解，郑在玹便直接发问。  
“你对这儿好像很了解的样子？”  
“还好啦...咱们跳水的台子就在大岩石群后面，从这边楼梯下去。” 

郑在玹追问。  
“你是以前来过这儿么？”  
“算是吧。”  
什么叫算是？郑在玹皱皱鼻子，也远远看到海岸边被围起来的一个正四方形的区域，靠近海岸线的一边有一个由石头楼梯构筑的延伸台。哦！郑在玹想起刚才金东营跟他说的故事，又随口对中本悠太提起，看看这个百事通会不会也知道。“听说这个跳水台是以前去对抗海盗的水手上船前最后和家人道别的地方，你有听说过么？”

中本悠太跳下最后一节台阶，用手腕上的黑色发圈揪起被海风吹乱的红发。他微皱眉头看向郑在玹。“没。对抗海盗的水手？那得是几百年前的事了啊。谁还会知道啊？旅游书里都不见得有记载吧。”他转过身朝路过的行人挥手，看那几个人用浴巾裹住自己还瑟瑟发抖的模样，应该是刚刚跳水上来的。中本悠太朝他们欢呼致意，热情的法国青年也跳起来挥动着手里的浴巾，一来一往。

-  
“疯了 我肯定是疯了才会跟他来”

郑在玹来这儿之前是悲伤文学的男主角，本来只需要在校园里谈恋爱，要做的是在女友之间犹豫不决的忧郁男主角，现在却被逼得要做一次热血漫画的主角。郑在玹望着几近和天相连的白色海岸线抿着嘴默默咽下一口吐沫，心里有无数个小人在叹气摇头。越靠近海岸线，他心里数以百计的小人们越发惊声尖叫。他的心像是失了控一样狂跳着，紧张的感觉让他的手心发麻，只觉得眼前白茫茫的一片海变得越来越失焦。他回想起郑妈妈对他说过的，若是感到紧张就把心跳的鼓点节奏转化成旁人加油呐喊的声音，让胆怯成为鼓励，只管勇往直前。

他是依赖着这样的心情才勉强继续跟在中本悠太的身后的。他的耳边传来海浪拍打在沙石上的声音，一阵一阵的，还夹杂着海面波涛彼此的暗语。他内心小人们的惊声尖叫似乎并不是因为他害怕从那不到十米的跳台上跳水这件事，他是单纯的害怕并抗拒这片海。即使是如此的不安，他心房的角落却隐藏着一个声音，这阵旋律盖过所有使他畏惧的海岸的低语，到底是什么念想在推动他前行？

“这儿要真是水手们出征的站台，你最好也勇敢点。你不会后悔的。”中本悠太走在前面，放下背包朝身后的郑在玹问道：“难道你从来没好奇过为什么有人会去跳水？在这儿跳水是什么感觉？”郑在玹自己内心似有似无的疑问还没有得到解答，中本悠太又向他抛出新的问题。

有过么？  
前一波缓缓退下后一波又接着涌来的海浪微微触碰着郑在玹的脚踝，他感受到海水的冰凉。他开始回想，好像是有过的吧。最近一次想到跳海感觉的瞬间，甚至就在不久前。在迷迷糊糊进入睡眠之前，因为某人顺口提的那么一句。他再次肯定，当下自己对跳海的抵触心理并非来源于对跳海的恐惧。若是国内某个著名景点旁的跳水台郑在玹绝不会如此犹豫。他站在原地，脱下鞋并轻微把裤腿往上拽着，脚下的细沙因惯性而流走的触感让人内心的柔软处塌陷。既然好奇过为什么却从来没有试过呢，明明自己很多水上运动都试过了。下次见到某人的时候若是聊聊跳水的经历似乎也不赖，更何况还是这片未知的海。

已经脱掉外套上衣只剩花裤衩的中本悠太把衣服放在旁边的礁石上，双手拍着小腿沾到的细沙。郑在玹见状也开始脱下外套和开衫，白色的短袖T恤被海风吹的只往一个边飞，另一边棉质的布料紧紧贴着他微微起伏的腹部。他把衣服丢给靠在一旁较矮礁石上的中本悠太，平稳地问道：“你之前跳过海么？”  
中本悠太接过衣服，刚才还一直在选择逃避、消极应对的郑在玹这会儿的反应让他感到有些意外。他的回答显得支支吾吾：“啊...没，不过有人跳过。”

郑在玹略带小心地把耳环项链摘了下来并塞进裤子荷包里，塞着袜子的墨绿色的马丁靴被他提在手上，他漫步走到中本悠太面前，弯腰扯开背包拿出一双人字拖，又把原本的鞋放回塑料袋里并且将其重新塞回包中。他扶着岩石扯下裤子，只把衣服裤子随意地铺在岩石上，又把背包放在它们上面。  
“谁跳过。”  
郑在玹语气平静眼神却紧追着中本悠太，这让他感到不自在，他下意识地皱皱鼻子把视线投向远处的海上。  
“有过这么个人，他跳完之后就...就走了...”  
中本悠太朝通往跳台台阶的通道口走去，是因为逐渐被拉开的距离还是他下意识放低的音量，若不是顺着海风，他的后半句郑在玹肯定会听掉。  
“我想不通，就也来试试。”

-  
中本悠太心很急走得却很慢，通道两侧长有青苔若不仔细着些很容易滑倒。他们俩是举着双臂仿佛在走平衡木一般走过通道的。石头路踩着咯脚，中本悠太半蹲在延伸台台阶前，先用手捧起一把水往自己胸膛拍拍。他精壮的身子伴随着拍打的响声而轻微抖动着，海面上吹来的风让他沾了水的上半身不自觉地抖着。  
“走到这才发现延伸台这么高啊。”  
中本悠太仰起头望着十几节台阶上的延伸台，台阶的两边还有白色的扶杆。他往上走了几节试看高度，郑在玹低头望着石头走道边快要漫出来的海水。这和在游泳池甚至大晴天海边的海水不同，大朵大朵的云片让这儿的海面泛着淡淡的白色，甚至有些灰蒙蒙的。一眼望不到底，郑在玹试探的眼神只得跟着层层涟漪走远。

“咱们就在这儿吧，别再往上走了”中本悠太站在延伸台一半高度的平台上，这一块没有护栏，样子很像室内十米跳台旁的五米跳台。他一只手拽着更高楼梯旁的护栏，微微朝身下的海面望。  
“啊...”郑在玹站在矮几节的楼梯上回答得有些迟疑，他总觉得这一切太荒唐。深不见底的海坑，初次见面的游伴，止不住的好奇和无形中被激起的冲动。但他还是缺少一个理由，一个可以打破无名恐惧跳进海里跳进荒唐里的理由。

中本悠太在平台上活动着手脚，瘪瘪嘴很不屑地说道：“你不会是后悔了吧。”他的眼神从郑在玹的头顶，略过海面落到沙滩边。刚才和他们打过招呼的法国青年们站在那儿，看到准备跳海的悠太，他们挥动着双手像是在为他打气，并投来期待的目光。

“有人对我说过：人唯唯诺诺的样子最难看了。我当时反驳他：你横冲直撞的样子才真的很像一只无头苍蝇。”说到这里，他绽开笑颜，露出洁白的牙齿。“不过那也只是嘴硬罢了”站在沙滩上的人，他们三三两两站在一起，身上披着五颜六色的衣服和毛毯，他们有的拍手，有的把双手环在嘴前发出欢呼。悠太似乎感受到一股力量，即使他并不认识这群人也听不太清他们说的话，但当高呼的话语和期待的目光降临到自己身上的时候，中本悠太的笑变得放松还偷偷轻叹了一口气，他明白了。

并不是跳水有多好，而是站在海岸边鼓舞加油的人的模样太动人了。  
当那个人独自站在跳台上的时候，海风肯定也把这个念头送到他眼前。当他看到哪怕是不认识的陌生人给予的加油都那么使人动容，他肯定想象过若悠太也在那该有多好。可那个人面前出现的并不是站在沙滩上爱人肆意的灿烂微笑，而是记忆里爱人对提议直面的拒绝和瞻前顾后的考量。当你对一个人行为后果的关心超出对他本身感受的关心时，他在你这儿就得不到快乐，这便违背了两个人在一起的初衷。悠太费尽心思为他考量，他对于悠太而言是未来，而悠太对他来说却成了试题。当那个人真的幻想出悠太拿着他的衣服站在海边为他欢呼的那一刻，也正是他做出决定的时候，因为他居然开始怀念，说明他已经失去了。

中本悠太获得了一个解释，这是他此行的目的。他对着还犹豫的郑在玹丢下一句话，捏紧鼻子，就跳了下去。“那你就后悔吧。”

眼前人的纵身一跃换来一朵不大的水花，郑在玹也随着悠太的入水大半个身子已经探出在平台外。他被悠太的话刺激到，他不喜欢自己唯唯诺诺的样子，更不喜欢后悔。已经走到这里了再原路走回去的确显得很狼狈，这个念头让他松开了紧握扶栏的手；可跳下去之后要有什么万一那不是连后悔的机会都没有了。上一个念头还没停稳，下一个担心又涌了上来，像海浪，一层接一层。郑在玹就像漂泊在水里的一颗海藻两头摆动，可退缩和抗拒似乎更占上风。他竟开始有些气恼自己，从未向任何困难低头，明明懦弱无能这个词已经离自己远去足够久了。可如今即使再多的自我打气却也战胜不了这份难以名状的恐惧，他的韧性和好强就像精卫口里的石子，是终究无法填满此时对这片海洋的抗拒。他的手又抓紧了扶栏。

沙滩边传来更大声的欢呼，海鸥从郑在玹头顶飞过，聒噪的叫声十分刺耳，他皱眉，迎来的却是随即在耳边响起的青年们的欢呼声，近的不真实。他眯着眼，思绪被欢呼声吸引，远处的城墙被一双手拉扯似地后退而变小模糊，沙滩上青年们的面孔却愈发清晰。郑在玹用双手揉揉眼睛，惊讶于这不真实的画面。他看到他们之间，准确来说是在他们跳动的身躯之后有一个身影，他静止在原地低着头双手合十，像在祈祷。青年们手中挥舞的毛毯遮挡住郑在玹的视线，他下意识地踮起脚微微扭动脖子继续搜寻那人，什么突兀的东西在他眼前一闪而过。海鸥的叫声再次从头顶传来，这次它飞的更近，几乎紧贴着他头顶被吹起的发丝。郑在玹还没看清却无法抵抗地闭眼扭头躲避它们，等他再睁开眼的时候，他只看到那个人已经背过身朝更远处的城墙走去。郑在玹急促地伸出手，想抓住他被风吹起的黑袍的一角。

忽然俯身的前倾被脚底的青苔捕捉到，脚下一滑。他整个人失去重心，向前栽去。郑在玹纵身的跳跃并非出自原意，而是慌张的，是毫无准备的，是来不及权衡恐惧和勇气的，但又确确实实是主动非强迫的。

噗通，又一朵水花。  
当郑在玹落水的一瞬间，他听到钱币被人从银盘上拾起的声音。

04.  
[他只在童话里听过海的故事  
他问传说的海妖和银幕里变成泡沫的人鱼  
一样么？]

-  
温热的水打在郑在玹身上唤醒他的每一寸肌肤，水珠从他的胯下坠落，在瓷砖上持续发出规律的响声。一股暖流被热水导入到他的肌肤中化成一丝丝交缠在一起的力量，像是一次又一次的心脏起搏。

[哈...]  
若落水的人忽然被拉出水面而重获呼吸的机会，那他一定会和此时的郑在玹一样，会在鼻翼刚刚离开水面的那一刻猛然吸入空气并发出一阵抽咽的喊声。郑在玹被吸入的温水呛到，一个劲的咳嗽，他慌张地扶着身旁的瓷砖墙壁并往后退直到后脊重重撞上另一面墙壁。他扒开额前粘黏在一起的碎发和残留的水珠，急躁的呼吸逐渐变得和反复的水声一样平静。

白色的雾气弥漫在整个浴室里，雾气在沾到人身体的瞬间又化成水珠。郑在玹裸露的身体被层层雾气包裹住，似乎从未从水里真正出来一样。他关掉淋浴的按钮，走出淋浴间。脚底残留的水珠在黑色为底有着白色碎纹的瓷砖地上留下一个个脚印。他走到洗脸池和镜子的面前，把手握成拳抹去镜子上的水汽，这才看到自己终于略带血色的脸颊。他长长的睫毛上还零星的散落着几滴水珠，虽说对于男生来说这不常见，但平日里郑在玹的确很注重皮肤保养，他光滑细致的脸颊和额头丝毫没有褶皱或是痘印。原本白皙的肌肤因为身体的回温以及温水的冲洗显得富有弹性，泛着微红。从身体机能上来说，郑在玹算是活过来了。

但他的思绪似乎还被海底的海草纠缠住，他开始回想：当他的视线从对岸沙滩重力被扯向海面之后发生的事情。痛感是最先闯入脑海的记忆。当他的身体切开海面的一瞬间，疼痛感就在他的手臂大腿还有侧腹处炸开，紧接着的是冰冷的海水，它化作细银针刺激着郑在玹身体的每一个毛孔。他甚至感受不到寒冷，只被忽然袭来的刺痛吓得慌了神。郑在玹肯定自己是被托了一把的，他的肌肤能感受到被摔碎了的海水又重新组成了汩汩流动的水柱，并沿着自己的身躯向下滑过的触感。接着，他的手抓住石岸的边缘，才得以从似乎没有底的海里挣脱出来。他借力把自己整个人撑出水面，他像一条海鱼一样，半个身子趴在石岸边半个身子还泡在水里。

事实证明郑在玹在海里待的时长甚至可以用他掉落下降的时长为单位作比量。  
中本悠太没有回到石岸而是直接朝沙滩的方向游去，岸边的青年用拥抱和毛毯迎接这个勇于挑战自我的酷小伙。所以当郑在玹沿着来时的通道灰溜溜地走回岸边时，悠太已经拿着自己的浴巾在一旁等待了。他俩只草草地擦去身上的水就套上外套，郑在玹心里感到诧异，在水里只待了那么一会儿却一直冷的哆嗦。他把浴巾搭在头上，一只手挽起自己的背包，另一只手还不忘放在浴巾上揉搓着还在滴水的头发。

悠太慢悠悠地走在前面，李东赫发给他的民宿地址就在海岸线旁边，五分钟的路程，这是谷歌地图上显示的，悠太边走边摆弄着手机说道：“你要不想跟我走，你就自己去群里看，里面也有东赫发的地址。”郑在玹快步跟上悠太，把手里的浴巾扔回他头上又推了他一把，嘟囔道：“少啰嗦，快点走。”

浴巾从悠太的后脑勺扑来，差点没让他朝前就是一个趔趄。他不怪郑在玹反而觉得他缩着身子打喷嚏的样子很是逗趣，故意放慢脚步悠悠说着：“民宿就在旁边，大门是密码锁。我们房的钥匙他们几个放在门口的钥匙匣里面了...不是那边，右转右转..你别推我啊，欸欸欸...”

当悠太拿钥匙打开房间门的时候，他还不忘继续嘲笑郑在玹从平台跌入海面的滑稽摸样。郑在玹气急败坏，还没等他把钥匙从门锁里拔出来就先一步跨入房门。他转过头对着样子夸张的悠太反驳道：“还不是因为你说的什么奇怪话。”，他边说边往屋内走，直到鞋尖踢到什么发出咕咚的声音，郑在玹随即朝脚尖看去，一个指环滚动着撞到沙发的一角，它还不断盘旋撞击着地面，最终停下了。郑在玹抬头的眼神直直撞到金东营身上，他斜侧着坐在自己面前的单人沙发上，身子朝门口的方向倾斜。

就在他们对视的瞬间，戒指停止转动的瞬间，金东营打了个响指。  
[啪]  
金东营随即惊呼道：“啊！你们回来啦。”  
几乎在同时，郑在玹也在心里惊呼着。  
啊！他记起他在五色毛毯后望见的是什么了，是金东营发丝的那抹蓝。  
-  
咚咚咚  
“好了没啊，沙子要在我裤裆里结块了啊。”中本悠太捶门催促着郑在玹。  
门外来去的脚步声让现实感回归现实，郑在玹眼里的光也从回忆里投回到眼前的镜子中。他对着镜子抓了抓头发，还黏湿的发丝听话地往后顺着，只其中一缕耷拉在额前。他的脸型不宽，特别是连同脖子和颈部线条一起看起来的话。但他轮廓分明的下颚以及板正立体的五官让他时时显得严肃谨慎，十分值得信赖。不知道外貌加分的说法是否属实，但郑在玹在学校公共关系和商业谈判拿到的好分数的状态的确轻松的令人羡慕。

白色的浴巾被郑在玹围在腰间，因为不想让沙粒散的满屋子都是，他刚刚穿的人字拖还丢在玄关旁，没来得及清洗再拿进来，所以现在只得光着脚拿着被海水浸湿的脏衣服准备走出浴室。开门的一瞬间，雾气像烟圈一样从浴室口被吐出来，中本悠太拿着换洗的衣服靠在客厅左侧红色漆木的柜子旁发呆。金东营还坐在那张单人沙发上，他身子的方向从朝外的门口转到了朝里的浴室。

清凉的空气钻进郑在玹的鼻腔，他站在浴室门口享受着宛如新生的滋味，身体和思绪同时的活了过来。他停顿了一秒，感受到中本悠太的靠近，便准备往浴室外移动，还只刚刚往外跨了一步，他就被金东营细腻但高亢的喊声叫住。“你别动，穿上门口右边的拖鞋先。”

郑在玹像是在玩一二三木头人一样，僵硬地停在原地，样子像极了一个正在行走的胡桃夹子士兵。他仿佛真不能动一样，竟连头也不转只转动眼珠才勉强看到自己右脚边。还真是自己红色条纹的凉拖鞋，和刚进屋嵌满沙砾的邋遢样不同，它明显被冲洗过并被擦干了的。  
中本悠太走到郑在玹身边，拍了拍他的小臂感叹道：“你看人东营对你多好。”  
郑在玹还是以沉默回应悠太的调侃，对方也不理会只用关门声作答复。等郑在玹把眼神再次投回金东营身上的时候，他不好意思地眯起眼，一根手指着其中一间里屋说道：“你的东西我拿进屋里了，我这儿有感冒冲剂给你冲一杯？”

水珠还顺着郑在玹的发丝滴到地板上，脚下的人字拖因为水渍而发出吱吱的摩擦声。面对金东营亲切的提议，郑在玹先是往他的方向走近了几步。他一只手抓紧腰间的浴巾和湿衣服，说道：“感冒冲剂就不用了，太麻烦了。还有，谢谢你帮我拿拖鞋。”他俯过身朝金东营哪儿伸出另一只手，他发丝上流下的水珠顺着脊背和肩膀滴落在皮质的沙发上。

出于习惯，象征着礼貌待人的郑在玹的掌心没等到金东营的手，倒等来了一张纸巾。  
“不麻烦，当心着凉。”  
金东营抽出一张纸巾塞到郑在玹的手里暗示他擦擦颈脖间的水，说这话时他的眼神落在郑在玹赤裸的身上神清不为所动而后又起身往厨房走去。郑在玹觉得自己有些见外了，尴尬地收回手。他手里的白色纸巾此刻更像是他对其他人习惯性的防备心所举起的白旗。郑在玹看着金东营只觉得他除了亲切还表现出一份不加防备的好，郑在玹正这样想着，厨房又传来金东营的声音。  
“那帮你冲杯咖啡？我看厨房里有咖啡机。”  
“行么？”郑在玹不再拘泥于客套的拒绝反而俏皮地答应了。  
对方似乎也等着他这样的回复：“行啊，摩卡怎么样，意式好像有点太苦了”金东营在厨房转过身，他微笑着把两颗胶囊握在手里补充道：“你换好衣服就可以喝了。”

郑在玹走进屋，靠在门背上。他的脑海里又浮现出刚才金东营脸上的笑，像是现在才等到机会能够仔细地看清他的微笑。他好像总是微笑着的，上翘的嘴角和紧盯着对方的视线，他偶尔也会望向别处，但总会在眼里又装好满满的笑意再重新望向你，让人看了想要亲近。哪怕只是回想起他的笑容也会让人忍不住跟着笑起来，像郑在玹现在这副傻摸样。可一个人的时候，他的一些行为又显得和周围格格不入，是火车尾部平台伸出去的手，还是沙滩上的紧握的手。郑在玹脸上的笑缓慢地溜走了，所有的在意会被换成行动，就先从客厅的那杯咖啡开始。

-  
郑在玹穿了身衣服，米橘色的长袖外还套了件白色的卫衣，上面印着某个英文的品牌logo。十字架样式的吊坠点缀在胸前，他的手腕上也有几个银色的手链。黑色的工装裤收紧脚踝，他又换上那双墨绿色的马丁靴，整个人显得精神又时尚。他的头发几乎是快干了，但发尾还零星地挂着水珠，所以他索性搭了条白色的干毛巾在肩上。金东营端着两个圆杯子走来，民宿里的杯子都很有意思，是有着不同花纹细画的圆底瓷杯，颇像一个个带把的碗。

“谢谢”郑在玹接过金东营端给他的咖啡，轻声道谢。  
在把杯子递给自己，金东营身体靠近的一那瞬间，郑在玹感觉到金东营微微地吸了一口气。由于微弱的吸气和刻意的靠近，郑在玹在接过杯子的瞬间真实地僵在座位上。并非因为不适，而是对自己敏锐的觉察力和对他突如其来的行为感到惊喜。可这喜从何来，郑在玹倒没有深究。等两人分开，视线可以有足够的距离相互对上时，郑在玹却只盯着自己的杯子，绝口不提对方刚才奇怪的举动。因此他反而注意到金东营递给他的杯子和他自己的杯子花纹明显不同，就连里面盛的东西也不太一样。为了缓解自己的紧张，郑在玹就随着这点抛出话题。

“你这杯是什么？看着不像咖啡”  
“是我自己带的茶包。我不爱喝咖啡。”  
金东营小抿了一口茶，像兔子一样用牙齿咬住下唇吸吮着嘴唇上残留的水。在说“不爱”两个字的时候他微微皱眉，连脖子都往回缩，逃避着郑在玹手里的咖啡。  
“那你是喜欢咖啡香？”  
还是没忍住好奇，郑在玹手里握着圆杯。他隐藏在杯壁后——金东营视线盲点里——的大拇指焦急地抠着杯壁上突出的细画边缘。水瓶座就是这样爱求证自己感知到的天马行空，更别提对自己自信心爆棚又确实优秀的水瓶座。  
“不啊，怎么这么问。”金东营不以为然，捧着圆杯又喝了一口，眼睛带着疑惑直直看着郑在玹。说实话这让郑在玹想起之前看到过的水獭在河边洗脸的动图，他很难不把金东营和小动物联想到一块儿。过于相似的萌感让郑在玹憋着笑，避开金东营的眼神，他杯壁上的细画被扣掉的危机越来越大。

郑在玹整理好情绪让自己的声音听起来尽可能平静，继续抛出问题。  
“那你在闻什么？”  
金东营听到问题也先是愣住了，他原以为自己已经足够小心，可还是被郑在玹察觉到。他放下手里的杯子，朝郑在玹坐的位置靠近了一些又探出脖子做出同样闻气的样子，而后又缩回来一点并回答道：“香皂味。”他抬起眼呼出一口气打在郑在玹脸颊旁“你身上的香皂味很好闻欸。”

郑在玹摸摸鼻子，身子往后倾了倾。若李马克看到他这副荒唐的摸样一定会立刻拍下来制作成表情包，这趟旅程，郑在玹真是展示了太多太反郑在玹“完人”模式的样子了。他不自在地咳嗽了一声，又连忙转移话题。  
“咳咳...你...不爱喝苦的么？”  
“嗯，苦东西容易上瘾。”  
金东营拿起一包黄糖摇了摇又放了回去，那是专门给咖啡做伴侣的糖包，茶若是涩只得多泡几次，可没有糖浆这种同行者来增加甜度。当然奶茶除外。  
“那茶呢，不也容易上瘾。”郑在玹不依不饶，说上瘾茶和咖啡孰轻孰重可有的一说。他倒不在意真相，只觉得金东营给的回答在跟自己兜圈子，所以才故意这样问。  
“但起码它看起来没那么苦嘛。”金东营望着手里的茶，调侃地回答，他上扬的尾音这次变得低沉，他抿着嘴把视线从郑在玹身上移开。

这种反应不是郑在玹所料想的，放松的气氛变得微妙。金东营望着自己手里的茶像是出了神，不再分丝毫注意力到郑在玹身上，这让他有些不悦。他又直起身往金东营的单人沙发哪儿挪了挪，俯下身像金东营刚才靠近自己一样靠近了他，在他身边也吸了一口气说着。  
“茶闻起来也很香啊，下次也帮我泡茶怎么样。”  
金东营的反应比郑在玹自然的多，他双手捧着瓷杯轻轻碰上郑在玹手里的瓷杯，发出清脆的响声。还是一贯的亲切又带有之前从未有过的期待和喜悦，  
“好啊。会有下次的。”

-  
郑在玹往咖啡里加了一包黄糖，为了让咖啡尝起来不至于太像治感冒的中药，即使他现在的确更需要一大碗板蓝根。  
“阿嚏...”  
客厅桌上的抽纸都快见底了。郑在玹起身走到窗边，从客厅的浮窗往外看就是街道，两边都是热闹的小咖啡厅和食肆。他忽然又想起四人帮那几个家伙，如今不安已经超越了怨气，迟迟见不到他们嬉皮笑脸的样子和七嘴八舌的吵闹，郑在玹心里生出一份多余的担心。担心着对方会不会真的生气了，哪怕是无理取闹，身边人远去的背影总让他感到心悸。

浴室里规律的淋浴声已经停下，接着响起的是洗脸池的水声和吹风机的响声。郑在玹端着圆瓷杯走到厨房里金东营的身边。严格来说，郑在玹是滑着溜到金东营身边的。他本想给金东营一个惊喜，却被冲洗杯子的小人精发现了，金东营直接回过头用手指朝他脸上弹水，郑在玹就纳闷了，这人怕不是精灵？背后还长眼睛了?

他抹去脸上的水渍，拉开餐桌旁的凳子面对金东营的背面坐下，回到正题。  
“我看屋里还有其他几个人的背包，他们几个人呢？”  
“他们几个去楼下找中午吃饭的餐厅去了。”金东营继续冲洗着杯子、小汤匙和用过的咖啡机内胆。  
“那也不至于连个人影都见不着啊。”郑在玹双手交叉放在脖颈后，抬头望向天花板抱怨着：“我都开始怀疑我和他们是不是一起旅行的了。”

金东营关掉水龙头，甩甩手，解释着：“他们找的那家餐厅是当地最有名的一家，要提前预订，要不然就要提前去排队。”他扯下一格厨房纸，擦干手又把它捏成一个团抹干洗碗池附近溅出的水滴。他反复擦拭着洗碗池的边缘，连语气都变得犹豫起来。  
“其实......你也别太怪他们。今天你没上车之前，大家都很担心你来着，都说你从来不迟到，害怕是不是出什么事了，因为听说你住的地方治安有点乱。本来提前三分钟就要关车门的，那个黑毛衣男生和乘务员说了很久，他看用英语和乘务员说不太清，还拉着不太熟的东赫一起用法语软磨硬泡。那个戴蓝色毛线帽的小哥都拿好背包说下车去站台等你，再一起搭下班车。所以丢下你一个人，让悠太带你一起去跳水你也别太介意，因为悠太要真的去跳水的话总要有个人在旁边看着吧，以防万一。说要你也跳可能就是想开个小玩笑，也没想过你真的会跳，毕竟你和悠太也不熟悉，说不定就只是想让你尴尬一下什么的，虽然这样也有点不好，不过他们说你们之间老是这么逗来逗去，平时都是你出鬼点子，这次也是半生气半开玩笑吧。况且你真的挑战自我了，也是一次不错的尝试啊。橘色头发的小哥刚才回民宿一路上都在念叨说这样是不是不太好，还说无论你是不是真的跳海了，一定都要找最好的餐厅请你吃一顿，说是补偿你。所以这才拉着大家伙去排队，就怕抢不到位置...还有...”

他一直侧着身子，一股脑地把今天一上午郑在玹所不知道的“内情”都抖了出来，生怕郑在玹误会了什么而和大家生了嫌隙。虽说解释的也没什么逻辑，但也只有金东营自己清楚这离谱事件背后的因果关系，只是他现在说不得，只能用好话堆着，想把不好的影响降到更低。可是啊郑在玹压根没怎么听金东营苦口婆心的解释，他的心里从来没有对四人帮有什么不满，因为他清楚他去跳海这整件事虽然很扯，但选择其实都是自己做的，或说的直接一些，是自己的脚做的选择，怨不了别人。他现在的眼神只跟着金东营上下起伏的肩膀，一开一合的嘴移动着，看什么稀罕玩意一样：他时而斟酌话语而微皱的眉头，回想记忆时抬起的下巴。这一切对郑在玹来说都新奇的很，好像从来没见人这么苦恼过。郑在玹双手交叉在胸前，也微蹙眉头撅起嘴。

“你好怪啊。”  
金东营听到身后郑在玹的“质疑”，他紧张的猛地转过身，掐在指缝的纸团因为惯性直接飞到他们之间的餐桌之上。金东营瞪着眼，心跳快的像是被虎狼追逐的兔子，生怕败露了些什么。  
“诶？”他惊呼道“怪？”  
“嗯。”  
郑在玹站起身，拾起掉落到餐桌上的废纸团又伸手丢到旁边的烟缸里，补充了后半句。  
“怪好的。”  
说完又笑着脸，继续打趣着金东营。  
“他们闹的事，你解释个什么劲啊。”  
知道对方在打趣自己，金东营算是松了一口气，可又燃起对抗的逆反心理。  
“那你也挺怪的啊！”  
“嗯？”  
“哪儿有人说跳海就跳的啊。”  
在形似争吵的打闹里探测真心是获得想要答案的最好途径，并且十分奏效。这是金东营这么多年总结出的秘诀之一，虽然他在沙滩转身的那一刻就几乎放弃般拿好决定，这次决不对面前的“他”使用任何“套路”。但就这一个问题金东营还是好奇，是属于水瓶座无法不问出口的问题。若无法得到答案，那之前那么多次的“失败”就显得太过于委屈了。破例也好，他还是问了。

“你到底为什么跳海啊？”金东营的身子随着郑在玹的移动而转动着。直到他走到自己身边，也开始洗杯子，金东营才往水池的旁边挪了挪。  
“不知道诶。好像没有为什么。”郑在玹低头洗碗，随口答着。  
“你之前没这个打算，跳之前也没有理由？”金东营追着问。  
“嗯。没什么理由。悠太说，他看到我脚底扭着一滑，整个人失去平衡才掉了下来的。”郑在玹空出一个手，把水龙头的水压得小了些，接着用手指模拟着自己当时在台上的肢体状况。金东营才没在看，心里只嘀咕着他那句话里的另一个名字。  
“那这么说，是因为悠太？”金东营的话语里带着失望，很微妙，比黄糖的颗粒还要细小，可他还没习惯，哪怕再细小的情绪郑在玹都能捕捉得到，并且给予回应并且将其融化。

郑在玹彻底关掉水，做出一副思考回忆的样子，眼神望向金东营身后的窗外。“我当时好像看到你的背影了，在沙滩上。”再补充后半句的瞬间，他又把视线投回金东营眼里，抬起手把手指尖的水弹向本就因上半句而略带惊讶的金东营的小脸上。“这么说，是因为你吧”

是冰凉的水珠溅到脸上，还是原来郑在玹在跳水前就看到了当时也在沙滩上的自己，这两者哪个更让金东营惊讶，他一时也分辨不出。但可以肯定的是，对两者的惊讶都不能表现出来，无论是避免让面前这个习惯性撩人的家伙继续得意，还是避免让终于等来机会的承载者察觉到异样，他都要尽快岔开话题用以掩饰自己心的偏差。

金东营用手捂住脸阻挡飞溅而来的水珠，吊高声音抱怨道。  
“哈...他们说的果然没错。”  
“嗯？”  
“你果然是个会讨人欢心的家伙。”他说着慢慢从餐桌另一头绕开，往客厅走去。  
郑在玹害怕自己习惯性的撩拨显得太过无礼便急忙打圆场，希望得到对方的谅解。或是及时给双方一个台阶并且能够定好彼此相处的底线：“如果我说的话太唐突或太奇怪让你不舒服，你一定要和我说。”  
“嗯，是挺怪。”金东营站在厨房口，转过身单手摸着下巴，一副认真考虑得摸样，而后又歪着头挑眉把自己吃亏得那份又撩拨了回来。  
“怪好的。”  
嘿。  
终于有人接的上自己的直线球了。郑在玹傻笑着脸，一个圆杯足足洗了五分钟。

05.  
[当摇杆被转动  
开罗的紫玫瑰就要跨出幕布  
画面里的真实  
有尘埃落在他的鼻尖 你说它飞起来像灰烬 ]

-  
郑在玹刚走回客厅，他左右两侧空间内就各有一扇门被打开。而且很明显，从浴室出来穿着大款背心和短裤的悠太立马就和刚进门的马克对上了眼。郑在玹直径地往门口李马克的方向走去，显得十分没有眼力见，横竖一个大障碍物挡在李马克和中本悠太的视线中间。  
“哟，就你一个？”  
“怎么，除了我你还想见谁的话。”  
郑在玹走到李马克面前，两人握手撞肩完成了见面仪式后一起往处沙发走。李马克眼角瞟了一眼悠太的方向，想确定刚才进屋时两人的对视并非出于偶然，但悠太已经先一步走进里屋，去三人大房自带的阳台晾衣服了。可李马克没想到这层，只觉得对方像是在故意躲着自己一样，不悦的理由又多了一个。

金东营站起身朝李马克挥挥手，然后朝沙发的另一头挪了挪。  
“你好啊。”  
“Hi~”李马克随意地回了金东营一句。  
郑在玹坐到金东营旁边，这是个长款沙发坐三个人绰绰有余，但李马克却仍一屁股坐到旁边的单人沙发上，看了眼手机又没好气地熄暗屏幕。他脸上表情还算风轻云淡，可他不时拍打地面的脚板和胡乱看向四周的视线，都是极具标志性的特征，郑在玹很快就察觉到他肯定是有什么不顺心的事情，再加上他又是独自回来的，八成和金廷佑脱不了干系。郑在玹这次不打算冷处理这颗西瓜味的跳跳糖，也就是说像往常一样让他自我冷静，而是准备先打岔撬开话匣再逐步诱导。他挪动位置往李马克的单人沙发靠近了一些。

“问你呢，怎么就你一个啊。”郑在玹把手边的一个抱枕朝李马克怀里扔去。抱枕堆像山洪崩泄一样，原本背靠在抱枕堆上的金东营忽然失去平衡，整个人嗞溜一下随着抱枕滑到郑在玹腰旁。从而他能够掠过郑在玹手臂的弧线缝隙看到他的下颚和正紧张兮兮的脸。金东营很迅速地又滑回原位，直着坐起身，整理拉扯了下稍微变形的领子口，又故作镇定地靠向沙发的另一侧，看起手机。

李马克接过抱枕，不对，正确来说应该是用脸接过抱枕后，就顺势把抱枕拢入怀中，用力挤压它，手指还玩弄着枕套边缘的丝绵流苏，没好气地敷衍郑在玹：“你看群里的信息。”

“我手机没电了，在里屋充电呢。”郑在玹侧过身，瞥了眼被悠太压了个缝的里屋房门，透过细缝能隐约看到他四处走动的身影。郑在玹心里有种不好的预感，总觉得悠太会发现自己晾在柜子里的内裤。可能是因为这个原因，郑在玹的眼神在里屋门框上多停留了几秒，而李马克在这会儿已经站起来往里屋走去。“ok yes，我就是回来充电的。”

李马克正准备钻进屋，房门却先一步被打开，他和悠太又撞了个着。马克很及时地刹住车，轻说了句sorry，头上的毛线帽顶部的毛球因为忽然的停步而竖了起来又朝前面倒去。悠太觉得李马克的毛线帽很可爱，略带惊慌的李马克也很可爱，他稍稍往后退一步，做出一个请的动作。

走到客厅后，悠太看到原本气闷声憋气了一上午的小郑现在正和金东营一起看搞笑视频，心里对拉他一起去跳水，还让他全身透湿差点感冒的愧疚心理立刻就少了一半。他坐到原本李马克坐的单人沙发座位上，撩拨着自己的红发。他看对面两人看手机看得入迷，便刻意地咳嗽了一声想吸引郑在玹的注意力。

“咳...郑在玹，你和他很熟么？”悠太边说边用手指向里屋。  
郑在玹的眼神并未从金东营的手机上移开，只用余光瞥见悠太手指的方向，随口说：“你说马克么，嗯，我和他一个大班上课，也是一个小组的，平时一起做做报告什么的。”郑在玹回答问完，又朝里屋喊了一句：“李马克，你快出来，顺便把我手机也拿出来。”  
“啊..你等会，我上线领个东西就出来。很快啊。”  
听到李马克如此回答，郑在玹把手在空中一举摆出一副肢体白眼的样子。还没来得急在心里抱怨两句，中本悠太又开口问道：“听他说话不像韩国人啊。”

悠太故作轻松地把身体瘫放在沙发上，只留出两只手不断抚摸着沙发的针织套。他的指腹偶尔能感受到沙发套上突出的几个毛球，活像此时自己心里躁乱的念头。若回忆里的困惑已经得到排解，也没有理由再揪着往事不放。悠太是个滥情又专情的人，可他自己似乎并没有察觉到，对于两者都没有；他现在整理不好他对毛球疙瘩的看法，指间的和心里的，同样两者皆是。所以他只得每句话都变得谨小慎微。

手机里的视频结束了，金东营把手机收回怀里，并顺着悠太的话头往下说。“啊，对啊，你快说说他什么来头。我今天看他英文超好，也是侨胞么？”金东营瞪着兔子眼，又把期待的眼神投向郑在玹。郑在玹眯着眼睛笑着，也很快做出回答：“啊，是的。马克和英浩都是上学期才过来的北美交流生，英浩是公费，他是自费。所以应该是真贵公子了。”

有关马克的话题原本看起来只是没话找话随口一说，可郑在玹没想到金东营和中本悠太两人活生生把李马克夸了个遍，从他的服装到他早些时候在车站的言行举止。现在的架势是要发展成李马克线下夸夸群了。仿佛这趟旅行所有人都对马克感到关心，这该是件理所当然的事情。如此发展让郑在玹感到放松又十分别扭。放松在于，如果大家的注意力都集中在李马克的一举一动上，那自己早上的失误就显得微不足道，似乎很快就会被遗忘而随着下水道流进海里，这让他变得安心。可他又太习惯身边人不时把额外的视线放在自己身上的感觉，赞赏的、崇拜的、甚至带有爱慕的。年复一年，身边兜兜转转好友的喜爱，他似乎从乐于接受变成安心接受。如今忽的“被冷落”颇让他觉得窘迫，虽不至觉得输了的地步，但无法不让他不在意。

或者换句话说郑在玹这么多年的努力只换得一张巨大的创口贴，它能遮掩伤口却无法使其痊愈，终究是治标不治本。他从不是不在意他人的看法，而是他很放心他人对自己的看法一定是足够好的，所以才能看起来在人际交往中如此泰然处之。

而这份自信的不光啃食着他所有的精力去达到“完美”所提出的任何要求，从而让它能够化身于自己。也会在现在，这种例外时刻，让自己像是麻药过后的患者，疼痛感忽地袭来而无力承受。他心中忧虑不安的源头实际来自于对他人情感的过度依赖，而这依赖黑洞的深渊处是许多年前父亲离开时的背影，是母亲的抽泣和自责。那一声声倒抽的呜咽和责骂都化成教条刻在郑在玹的骨子里。如果不优秀是会被责骂的，如果不勇敢是会后悔的，如果不得到爱是会被抛弃的。他是在这样的催眠曲下陷入睡眠又一日一日长的大，他通过变得优秀而让他人依赖自己，用轻松和善让他人喜爱自己。若达不到“喜爱”的程度那必然会生出“厌恶”，这样的想法并不是为了成为什么人或得到什么样的殊荣，这种有些绝对更十分疲惫的“标准”只是郑在玹的信条罢了，是他让自己心安得以生存下去的精神安慰剂而已。

“那他...”悠太还是不敢贸然出击，毕竟想问的问题背后的用意太过明显。  
“贵不贵的不重要，只要他在北美没个朱丽叶就行。”金东营倒是先一步大剌剌地说了出来。悠太看着他边说还边拿起桌子上散落的纸团演起罗密欧站在窗台下用小石子砸朱丽叶窗户的桥段。虽说他动作诙谐，样子惹人发笑，可这在坐的两位谁也没笑出来，悠太是带着感谢默默不言语，在玹却是有些意外，回答的结结巴巴。“啊？嗯...那倒是没有。他...”中本的小耳朵都竖起来了，还没套到一个有效词，里屋木门被打开的声音敲碎了八卦的机会。李马克从屋里走出来，手里拿着两部手机和一件墨绿色的毛衣。他看到金东营和中本悠太都面朝郑在玹，上半身都还微微向他那边倾斜，一副侧耳倾听的样子，他一看便知道肯定在说八卦，便瞪大了眼睛连嘴巴都用劲地抿紧，整个人趴在单人沙发的靠背上，脑袋也凑了过去。  
“你们聊什么呢？这么开心。”

-  
“在说有关你...”  
“在说我俩今天去跳水的事情，郑在玹他也真的跳了。”  
金东营平时的机灵劲这会儿一点没派上用处，还是悠太一句话就把话题扯开了，他说这话的时候是盯着李马克的眼睛说的，他眼睛里的喜悦和笃定让他说的话更有说服力。

“yo~”万幸李马克听到这个消息后异常兴奋。他在原地转了个圈，又挤着坐到郑在玹身边，像个大男孩一样对他推搡。“你很可以啊，非常respect也感谢你。”金东营见李马克忽然的坐下，接着把身子往沙发的另一边挪了挪，并把身旁边的一个抱枕塞进郑在玹怀里。抱枕柔软的触觉才让他回过神来接上李马克的话：“感谢我？”李马克把从里屋拿出来的郑在玹的手机放到他怀里抱枕的上方，又打开自己的手机，像是打开对话框兴冲冲地编辑着什么文字，并回答道：“感谢你让我在和金廷佑的赌局中胜利了，今晚我的餐他付钱。”

不用说，这俩冤家肯定又拿自己跳水的事情打赌了，郑在玹暗自猜想。毕竟让中本悠太拉自己去跳水这主意本也是金廷佑出的，这档子事成了个赌局也不奇怪，对象是李马克就更顺理成章了。毕竟这俩也是自从上学期那个“不愉快的周六”之后，关系就从尴尬变得时而陌路时而冤家。说到他俩的恩怨情仇，郑在玹又想起上次期末备考那段时间在他们俩之间跑来跑去的那种疲惫。那是郑在玹头一次真实感受到国际外贸经济和商业谈判这两门课的期末展示考试可以这么费劲。哪怕只是稍微回想，郑在玹就觉得自己太阳穴要开始猛烈地跳动，便低下头扶额叹息了一句：“又一波血疼...我倒霉的佑啊。”话音刚落，他眼前的手机就亮起来，显示李马克刚在群聊里发的消息。悠太也拿着手机正查看着。说了这么半天其他几个人的去向郑在玹还是一无所获，他索性打开群聊开始浏览历史信息，也随口继续问着：“他没和你一起回来，这是负债潜逃了？”

“你觉得他会愿意和我一起回来么。”李马克点开一张图片，是文泰一发的朋友圈。站在徐英浩和文泰一身旁啃冰淇淋的金廷佑十分显眼。“留在那儿当小情侣灯泡也不愿意和我一路回来。”说完李马克撅起嘴，举起右手慢慢上升，直到眼前的高度。他蜷在一起假装成空心圆形灯泡的手忽地一下张开来，还用嘴里配着爆炸音效。好像金廷佑这个十万伏特灯泡的最终下场就得是原地爆炸。

郑在玹和中本悠太同时笑出声来，郑在玹是没想到李马克嘴上说着不关心，可心里还一直对金廷佑避着自己的事这么在意。人逞能的样子总是悲剧的，但却也通常是躲藏在喜剧面具下。郑在玹被李马克逞能的滑稽样逗笑了，可心里还是心疼的。悠太倒没想这么多，只是单纯觉着李马克可爱。

他们三人继续聊着，配上群聊的记录。原来李东赫在把大家带进民宿之后就先一步和大部队分开了，他去商业街最有名的那家书店找老板取书去了。除了金东营留在民宿，剩下的人先跟着导航在商业街上转了会儿，而后又确定了中午大家吃饭的餐厅所在地。文泰一先询问了情况，午市还没有开始，但已经有几个人在门口排起了队，所以他拉着徐英浩也开始排队。李马克因为觉得有点冷说要回民宿拿衣服，也想顺便看看郑在玹和中本回来了没。他不是没叫金廷佑和自己一起回来，可人不乐意啊，说是回民宿等会儿还要再折回来，好麻烦，他倒更乐意坐在餐厅外冒着随时可能下雨的风险排队。其实金廷佑不扯理由李马克也料想得到，要想他俩独处除非他们同时被郊区的混混绑架，并且李马克的有钱老爹还因为时差正好错过绑匪的勒索电话。文泰一站在一旁看着这僵持的两人，他开始有点怀念他刚来那一个月他们四个人Double date的日子。他摆摆头，心里絮叨着世事难测啊，这人年纪来了就容易伤春悲秋，所以他又耸动着徐英浩去餐厅对面的冰淇淋店买两个大的甜筒冰淇淋拿过来，毕竟生活有时容易因为事与愿违而变得苦涩，至少还有冰淇淋可以甜甜口。

和郑在玹说起金廷佑急忙跟上徐英浩躲进冰淇淋店的模样，李马克现在还生着气，只把怨气就着自己手中模拟的灯泡一起爆炸释放了。郑在玹试图舒缓气氛，悠太也从这些只言片语中看出了些端倪，所以尽量少接话。毕竟事关你即将攻略对象的前任而且这个前任还近在咫尺，自己还是装不了解情况更好。只等到马克问起有关跳水的事的时候他才多说了几句。

金东营侧靠在右边沙发的扶手上，多余的一个抱枕被他塞在自己和郑在玹之间。他故意把身子往后倾斜，以便更完整地观察郑在玹和他的朋友在一起互动的样子。沙发右手边的正方形窗台是整个屋子自然光源的唯一途径，窗口不大，阴天微弱的光亮倾斜地照入屋内，明与暗的分界线恰落在他和郑在玹座位中间的抱枕之上。郑在玹正微微侧过身背对着自己。金东营继续看，顺着微光的痕迹，从他蓬松的头发看到宽肩，他微微张开的双腿和撑在身边并弯起的手臂。

[啊，原来他这次的习惯是笑起来的时候眼睛会眯成弯弯啊。]  
金东营抿着嘴心里想着，他的眼神最后落在郑在玹好看的眉眼之间，哪怕只是从旁边看着金东营也能感受到郑在玹落在旁人身上的关心，是带有暖意又让人接受起来毫无压力的。金东营慢慢直起身子，他注意到微光中有漂浮着的细碎灰尘，它们在空中漂浮着最后落在屋子里的摆件上或人的身上。这让他想起老式胶片电影放映时放映机投影的那束光，原本毫无生趣的白色幕布因为这一束光而有了成千上万种黑白阴影的变化可能。这样真实的画面看得多了便会让人产生错觉，仿佛这幕布后另有一个世界，而被光束投影出的画面并非是用机器所记录的看起来很真实的画面而是正是存在于画面里的真实。他等得太久了，以至于会怀疑眼前人并非只是自己回忆的胶片因思念光束而在空白岁月银幕上投射出的虚无幻影，像是为了为了确定这一点，为了确定现在自己注视的这个外貌仍然陌生但却一直是自己等待的人是否是真实存在的。金东营稍稍挪动着他与郑在玹之间的抱枕，只轻微地将抱枕盖在郑在玹的左手上，而后又让自己的右手沿着抱枕与沙发之间的缝隙去触碰它，触感也许能给出一个令人信服的答案。

慢慢的，金东营的手向右滑得很慢，不是他在犹豫而是有些胆怯。怕是泡沫一碰就破了，怕是梦一靠近就醒了。毕竟每个人都有过这样的经历，在即将实现某个期盼已久的梦想时，总会有惴惴不安的感觉，就像某个文艺复兴时期的油画，总觉得远处的海面或窗外的云彩里躲藏着不安的笔触，是海面上燃烧的船，是悬崖下腐烂的尸体。他更怕这是老天开的又一个玩笑，毕竟他总觉得自己的存在归根结底就是老天的一场恶作剧。他的手指指尖最后向前伸了一下，他触摸到郑在玹手腕凸出的腕骨。金东营心头一紧，伸出的手继而往回缩，却又感受到指尖被另一只手拽住并且往前拉。他的手被扣住了，还被紧紧地握着。郑在玹的嘴角弯起，头轻轻往下低。金东营从侧面只能看到他脸颊旁忽然出现的酒窝。郑在玹叹了一口气，又用还搭在怀里的抱枕上的右手握住下巴，借着李马克和悠太对话的缝隙转过头看了金东营一眼，对上的视线是被解开的暗号，谜底是他们俩脸上默契般出现的笑容。

他的来程终于结束了，而他们的回程即将开始。  
若不出意外的话。

06.  
[岸是模糊的 街道已改变 我在这虚幻的城市中构筑我自己的历史 ...  
我继续着我自己的故事]

-  
第一次主动去牵别人的手是什么时候？  
这是郑在玹猛然扣住金东营向后缩的手时，脑海里闪过的问题。

好像挺早的，小学还是初中，在答应做对方男朋友之后。  
像是出于礼貌又或者是为了报答中午收到的奶茶，郑在玹在放学的路上第一次主动牵起了对方的手，有些机械化，只是抓住了对方的手，一个姿势走了一路。现在回想起来只记得当时路过校门口时烤肠摊飘出的香味和轿车驶过柏油马路的轰轰声。

又好像有点晚，是在错过还能够皮赖脸地拽住父亲拿着行李的手的机会之后。  
而至此之后所有的牵手对于郑在玹来说都会触发郑在玹心中某个逃避机制的开关，牵手时，他不敢看对方的脸，因为怕看到后会更加好奇父亲当时背过去的脸上会是什么样的表情。他常会暗自苦恼，如果当时自己早一点发现那条存在于父母感情之间的裂缝，自己做孩子的是不是还有修复它的可能，又或者发现从头到尾自己才是那道裂缝。

郑在玹不是没好好恋爱过，相反他通常是主动开始的那一方，他乐于将藤蔓抛到陷入自己魅力的痴情人手里，并将对方拉出爱情不安的流沙。先开口说爱的才不会显得被动；先宣布结束的才不会被抛弃。在爱情里，这两个角色郑在玹都有能力去扮演。他即能先让人心动，也能先一步死心。

可这次陷入爱的沼泽的好像是郑在玹自己，他心跳的后遗症实属奇怪，还让他产生了捉摸不透的感觉，夹杂着意外和好奇。这样的冲动是被金东营身上的反常激起的，他觉得奇怪，从今天第一次在火车尾看到他的时候就开始了。这种意外让他感到被动，他下意识地不允许自己成为被撩拨的一方，所以他反过来扣住金东营貌似要逃走的手。至于金东营为什么会在主动后又立刻逃走式得后退，他只想着也许金东营只是个容易陷入感情冲动，同时又胆小的人，用这样的想法来解释他冒失的试探和畏缩的后退。

郑在玹偷偷瞥过眼，他料想会看到兔子被抓住后惊慌失措的眼神，本想着如果幸运的话还能捕捉到他脸颊闪过的绯红，并且也会很享受地去确认这种被肯定的迹象。可他没想到和他对上眼的金东营只微笑着，并且很自然地反握住他的手，并轻轻抚摸着它。很温暖也很自然，让人想起周六窝在毛毯里当“沙发土豆”的安心感。这下可好了，反而是郑在玹自己对这份熟练的亲密有些过敏而先松开了手。

郑在玹把手从抱枕下抽了出来，还一股劲地站了起来，他怀里的抱枕咕咚掉到地上，只留他自己尴尬地站在原地，用手指搔着眼窝。悠太和马克齐齐看向他。“你干嘛，屁股着火了，忽然站起来。”李马克为抬起头问他。“啊？啊...”郑在玹的嘴里像是被塞了十个冬枣，稀里糊涂说不出一句完整话。金东营也站起来尽量掩饰眼里的慌张打量着李马克和悠太的反应，拍了一下郑在玹的后背才回答李马克说：“在玹刚问我商业街和城墙瞭望台离这儿远不远，说是去逛一下，你们要不要一起去啊？”

李马克整个人赖在沙发上伸了个懒腰，口气糯糯地说：“我刚回来，不去外面吹风了，怪冷的。”他又看了眼悠太，抬了抬下巴问道：“你去么？”，悠太也模仿李马克刚才伸懒腰的模样说：“我也不去了”。  
“行。那你们俩再休息一会儿，咱们等会儿餐厅见。”  
金东营回应着悠太和马克，又走进里屋拿上钱包，顺便把郑在玹上午穿的外套也一起拿了出来，对着还呆站在原地的郑在玹使眼色，两个人晃晃悠悠地就下楼了。

-  
新欧洲式的建筑群大多没有小区这个概念。哪怕是商业区，沿街的门面铺子中间也有可能会穿插几户住家。这些私用住家的门口若不是通过长长的门洞通道通向里处，就会像这次大家住的民宿一样，最外面只是沿街的铁门，大多情况下还是要用门禁卡打开的有智能锁的铁门。郑在玹不喜欢这种智能锁，每次从里面打开的时候，这种锁都会一个劲地发出“哔哔哔”的声响，像是咄咄逼人的巫婆，要往每个临走出大门的人的屁股上再补一脚。郑在玹是被金东营半拉着出门的，他在走出大门后拽住金东营发问：“我什么时候说想去商业街了？”

哔..哔哔哔...哔....铁门自动合上了，伴随着像是门重重往后摔去的闭合声，逗留在院子里的几只鸽子和海鸥扑腾着翅膀朝天空飞去。民宿建筑的整体结构是由三栋矮居民楼围起来形成的筒状构造，剩下的第四条边是一面石墙，它的最下处有一条通往错综街道的石洞隧道。石洞里没有灯光，但可以隐约看到内部石壁上颜色鲜艳的涂鸦，和四处张贴的，现在已经被撕扯的七零八落的海报。郑在玹注意到那些海报大多是宣传某些青年活动或是有关号召游行的海报。若举行的时间一过，它们总会在一夜之间出现在石洞外整齐摆放的垃圾桶里，而石壁上留下的由不同纸糊拼凑成的巨型人脸还张着嘴，像是要吼出最后一声悲壮的嘲弄。

金东营抬头看飞走的鸟对郑在玹说：“你是没说。可谁让你忽然站起来，还不吭声，我总不能说你忽然尿急吧”，他转过身面朝郑在玹边倒退边接着说：“可是你不觉得悠太刚才说话的语气有点不耐烦，有种暗示想让我们俩快点出去溜达的感觉。”

“你这么一说好像还真是...啊...”若不是金东营这么一提悠太刚才的态度，郑在玹还没真的反应过来，原来金东营这小子刚才靠在一旁一直盯着自己这边看，是因为观察到了悠太对李马克的异常关心么？郑在玹觉得自己大意了，毕竟刚才观察的重心都在李马克身上。李马克和金廷佑分开之后，他似乎更关心李马克的反应。虽说金廷佑年纪更长一些但他的性格更像小孩，总一副兴致勃勃的样子但又从不让过往真的赖在心里变成钉子户。这是郑在玹几经观察之后得出的结果，刚开始他有猜想过，金廷佑会不会和自己有些相似，多少带着点逞能。这不是因为郑在玹在有机缘巧合下捕捉过金廷佑什么沮丧的反应，而是因为金廷佑和郑在玹一样，总一副云淡风轻的样子，或者说他比郑在玹看起来更加轻松，吃最多的肉讲最好笑的梗，总是把关系维持得比礼貌进一步又离亲密还差一步，至少对郑在玹来说是的。而李马克的后劲就明显的多，几个阶段的过度，从生气到断联后又想打电话的焦虑，到情绪不再作祟后的认清现实，但“分手脱敏”的症状多少有些反复。所以老实说，郑在玹并没想到先遇到下一个岔路口的人会是李马克。

“你啊什么。”金东营扒拉着刘海，海港小镇的风从衣领钻进他的胸膛，他又把大衣裹紧了一点。他回头看着郑在玹神清凝重若有所思的样子说：“你不会是真的想上厕所吧。”  
“才不是啊，什么都不知道你就随便瞎猜。”郑在玹没好气地反驳着，还顺带揉了一把金东营的卷发。金东营缩起脖子，快步往前走。

马上就要走到石洞口，哪儿经常有穿堂风，金东营放慢脚步等郑在玹跟上。石洞隧道的入口处有沿着石块边缘流下的水，正好滴在郑在玹的额前。他用右手轻点额头又把左手悬空房金东营的头顶上，用手背挡住两三滴冰凉的水滴。郑在玹这会儿才又一次把眼光落到身边的金东营身上，并且忽然意识到刚才在屋里发生的事情还没有个结论。他俩逐渐走进隧道，郑在玹发现金东营看起来显瘦但其实个子和自己差不多，身形即使是穿着厚厚的外套看上去也不臃肿，反而让人无法忽视他的宽肩。他俩并肩走着郑在玹侧过来的脸正好能看到金东营微翘的睫毛，郑在玹忽然打破沉默说：“那你刚才给悠太帮腔问有关的问题，是因为早就看出了点什么吗？”

金东营听到这话忽然停下脚步，让郑在玹猝不及防。郑在玹还继续往前走了一两步，举在半空中的手迟迟才收回来。金东营看到他的手才意识到什么，揉了揉自己的卷毛脑袋，又继续往前走。他说话的声音半参杂着笑声，很轻快地回复郑在玹：“什么看出什么？”说这话的时候，金东营还用手指戳了一下郑在玹的后背把他往前推。  
郑在玹转过头问道：“欸？没有吗？那你干嘛一直问。”他往前慢慢迈步，本以为金东营是老早就观察些什么，可他一脸坦然又疑惑的样子倒不像在装傻。  
“就好奇啊。”金东营走在里侧，手时不时碰着有杂草冒头的石洞内壁。他们俩已经走到石洞的最中间，正是前后两个入口透进来的光都照不到的区域。  
郑在玹双手随意地放在大衣的两侧的口袋里，脑海里闪过刚才金东营掩着抱枕来牵他手的画面，他还在想要怎么样挑起话题还是说就直截了当的提出来，耳朵里钻进金东营的声音，随意地回复说：“你对谁都这么好奇吗？”  
“也不是，得分人。”  
“那你怎么不...”郑在玹回复地很仓促，是因为他俩的对面忽然冲过来两个踩着滑板的青年。他们穿着略大一号的运动休闲装，一个反带着黑色的鸭舌帽另一个只拉紧了套在脑袋上的帽衫。他们一人背着一个大背包，都是黑色沾满灰尘和油漆店点的破烂布，只看到这两个逆着光的人影飞快地向郑在玹和金东营靠近。虽说郑在玹和金东营一直都行走在很靠里的行人区内，但郑在玹还是被这些放肆青年的来势汹汹吓了一跳，他的手都还来不及从兜里抽出来，就挽着金东营的胳膊侧过身，更贴近墙壁。

骑行的青年从他们身边经过，喊出倒着拼的词，这是复古的说法，现在街上的新潮是又捡回以前流行过一阵的规矩。隧道自带的回音和滑板轮的咕噜声让人听不清他们是在提醒前面的人注意还是只是毫无意义地大喊脏话。郑在玹见他们擦身而过，转过身压着怒气，也吼了句：“对不起不会说么？”  
金东营因为郑在玹刚才的忽然侧身，整个人是直接被怼到石壁上了，现在他黑色的大衣的一侧沾了些墙缝里冒头的杂草。他拿出手机打开手电筒朝郑在玹的方向照了下，拉了拉郑在玹的衣角示意没必要节外生枝。  
“算了。”  
“你没事吧。”  
郑在玹还带着怒气，他转回身，嘴里念叨着。金东营苦笑对郑在玹说，他要不扑过来自己可能会更没事一些。金东营一边摆头苦笑，一边拿手机晃郑在玹，想让他意识到他刚才有些大惊小怪了。不过也的确，刚来法国一年多出头的郑在玹的确还不太擅长与街区青年打交道，就光学校里的其他学生或老师就已经是费力的社交。晃眼的灯光让郑在玹皱起眉，刚不耐烦的心情被火上浇油，嘴里“啧”了一声。金东营觉得稀奇，这种挑剔的行为和郑在玹不搭。所以当他不经意表现出这一面的时候，金东营挑了下眉毛，摆出一个抱歉的表情带着点俏皮，又把灯光移开照向自己身旁的石壁。

原本只看得出大概弧形的石壁忽然被照亮，样子扭曲的涂鸦在黑暗中浮现出来，那是一个满身是血，看起来像是人形海妖的涂鸦。郑在玹本半眯着眼，灯光移开后，视线也随即跟着灯光移走的线路落到石壁上，猛地才看清涂鸦的模样。石壁上画的海妖手里握着被捏碎了的大脑，长长的舌头一圈圈环绕手臂，舌尖直指向手心，右眼珠爆出来挂在脸上直直盯着手上的人脑，嘴角一直裂到耳根。这样一幅cult片级别的涂鸦就像行驶火车上忽然爆炸的炸弹一样，毫无预兆地出现在郑在玹眼前，吓得他用手蒙住眼还后退了三步，不自觉地喊出：“哎一古啊。”  
“嗯？”金东营带着惊喜的眼光看着郑在玹，草草回头看了眼背后，见怪不怪的样子。更有点幸灾乐祸地打量着郑在玹被吓到的样子说：“你怕这个啊？哈哈哈哈。”

郑在玹恼羞成怒地朝隧道口走去，头也不回地连走带跑。金东营还在他身后发出浑厚的笑声，一只手压在肚子上，连眼角都要笑出泪来一样。郑在玹逐渐走进隧道口阳光的光圈中，金东营还待在进出口光圈的黑暗盲角里，笑声渐渐被收敛。他了轻咳一声，又回头看了眼石壁上的涂鸦，伸出舌头翻了个白眼模仿画上的样子，而后带着微笑迈步跟上了郑在玹，还漫声抱怨着：“你走慢点嘛。”

-  
圣马洛的建筑很有布列塔尼大区的风格，但更加硬朗。南特的木质建筑以及雷恩建筑上华夫饼图案的交叉花纹与其相比显得柔和并且整体色调也更明亮一些。这是个海港城市，主中心区是被一圈城墙围起来的，除了市中心最繁华的商业区之外，越往外越靠近海岸边的建筑就越古老。民宿的地点位于其中间，楼下就有个小型商圈但离人最多的主干道还有十来分钟的脚程。一格格的石头路和大多是浅灰色的矮楼让街道四处延伸出的小路显得更加狭长。本晴朗的天气已经变得阴沉好一会儿了，街上行走的人并不多。路边店铺加粗的花体字招牌多半会配上一个颜色醒目的底色，这儿的餐厅选用的桌布和餐巾大多也都是红色的或深橘色的。还没到午市开始的时间，但大部分餐厅或是咖啡馆都开始陈列露天的餐桌的摆桌。瓷碗、玻璃杯、餐具还有盛放面包的小竹篮都被讲究地摆在小小的餐桌上，为了避免等会儿飘雨，餐厅外可伸缩的雨棚也已经被支起来，等主厨抽完最后一根卷烟再把夹有菜单的支架摆到餐厅外之后，午市也就开始了。

郑在玹在外面下馆子的次数不多，他自己做饭水平不错，况且几个好朋友都住在同一栋学生公寓里，上下串门搭伙做饭也是常态。光顾的次数虽然不多，但他觉得这类街边餐厅样子好看，总不自觉多看几眼。他一直跟着金东营走，剩下看导航的功夫。从咖啡餐饮店看到糖果古玩店，拐了一个又一个弯，上下一个又一个坡。

“不是去市中心么？从这边走对么？”郑在玹张望四处，越走越觉得自己是迈入了城市角落错综复杂的羊肠小道中，逐渐无法辨认方向。  
“咱们先不去市中心。”金东营继续往前走着，双手插兜。  
“为什么？”郑在玹这才反应过来，这家伙怎么连导航都没看。看来圣马洛还真是个有名的景区了啊，在附近城市多待过两年的人对这儿都挺熟悉的啊，郑在玹暗自这么想着。

金东营先没回答，卖起关子。嘴里搪塞着郑在玹说跟着他走就行，他总不至于要把郑在玹拐去卖了。他们从两栋看起来更像是居家楼之间的岔路走下坡，又往左拐了两个弯，还下了次楼梯。有些很窄的小道在拐一个弯之后，眼前竟会出现一块空旷的院落，四周是相互围起来的矮楼。郑在玹不再发问而是把这样的闲逛当成一种游戏，开始观察身旁经过的住楼的大门都是什么颜色的，木头的花纹又是怎么样的。他咬着嘴皮，视线在经过的窗台的花朵和眼前人的背影之间游走，窄巷里回响着他们的脚步声和偶尔驶过的自行车的铃声。

“原因就是，我们俩就要先来这家店喝咖啡。”  
又走了一阵，金东营在一幢小楼前驻足。它是隐藏于住房楼之中的一间小咖啡屋，是单独的一幢小楼，看得出一共只有两层和顶部的一个小阁楼。  
“这儿？”郑在玹站在门口，透过玻璃后蕾丝的窗帘缝隙打量着屋内。能看得出门可罗雀，屋内暖橘色的灯光和吱吱作响的地板让人想起下雨天发霉的毛巾。郑在玹虽说并不是个矫情的人，但心里多少有点不愿进去。他掏出手机试探着对金东营说：“我查过攻略，市中心有家网红咖啡厅，要不咱们还是去哪儿打个卡，顺便逛下市中心等会儿也好去找英浩哥他们。”

金东营等郑在玹说完斩钉截铁地反驳道：“这里攻略上可查不到，绝对是圣马洛最值得一试的隐藏菜单。”他站到郑在玹身边，身体倾向他但却没有靠上，陪着他又打量了一遍咖啡屋。它的门框被刷上了青梅的绿色，门口摆着一个有狗狗图案的垫子，旁边还有写着今日特色甜品名字的小黑板木架。看郑在玹完全没有要进去的意思。金东营嘟起嘴有点不耐烦，他夺过郑在玹拿在手里的手机，另一只手牵起他忽然落空了的手，用很肯定的口气对他说：“别想再松开。”

咖啡屋的大门很窄，甚至不能让两个人同时经过。他们俩是一前一后进到屋里的，牵着手相互微侧着身子。大门被打开时，挂在门上的铃铛叮叮作响，背对着大门在吧台后忙碌的老板并没有回头。郑在玹逐渐适应了被金东营牵着的感觉，从陌生到熟悉，连同周围环境的味道和传入耳中的铃声。进到屋里后，一股暖流迎面而来，仿佛那皱成一团的湿毛巾被放到暖炉旁，去除了霉味变得温暖却不干燥。

走进咖啡屋正对着大门的就是木质的开放式吧台，咖啡屋老板正背过身在调试机器。左手边是一个带有玻璃橱窗的展示架，里面摆放着不同样式的茶具以及其他装饰品。金东营先向右转走进堂食区，找了个双人座。郑在玹驻足原地被屋内的装潢吸引住，慢慢环视了一圈，也正好和转过身来的老板对上眼。老板未说话只弓着背用抹布擦拭着双手，郑在玹对他轻声道了句你好，才随着金东营叫他的声音走到座位上。“这儿倒挺别致的。”郑在玹拉开椅子，发现绛红色的圆椅上还放有一个花纹样的坐垫。圆椅的四个支脚还都套上了塑料底套，一方面防止拖动的时候发出噪音另一方面也是因为这个城市气候潮湿，以此来防止木头生霉。

金东营看郑在玹挺喜欢这儿心里也跟着高兴。郑在玹扭着脖子挨个看挂在墙上的画，大多是圣马洛海岸的风景照和咖啡屋不同年代的旧照，这么看来这家咖啡屋已经有些年头了。但似乎并没有被归入大众视野内，郑在玹之前查攻略的时候丝毫没有看到有人介绍过，咖啡屋内也没有什么客人。一眼望过去只看到一个身穿紫色缎面大衣，满头白发的老人在屋子的另一个角落，伴着一杯还冒热气的咖啡正在阅读什么书籍。金东营掏出三个两欧硬币扔到木桌中间的小铁盘，硬币划过一个弧线落在铁盘上打转，也划破了屋内的寂静。另一隔间里的老板随着硬币的召唤，拿着装有切片法棍的小竹篮走到他们身边。  
“只要茶水，我的话还是茶。”金东营对老板说，又看向郑在玹，“你呢。”  
“我也要茶，谢谢。”郑在玹有样学样，用轻快的口气回复老板。  
老板放下竹篮，拿起桌上的铁盘轻轻鞠躬，转身就走了。

金东营拿起一片面包抹上竹篮里盛在小瓷碟里的黄油，微笑看着郑在玹。  
“这儿没有菜单？”郑在玹也拿起面包片涂上黄油，刚咬一口就零星掉下许多细屑，口感十分酥脆。金东营把手里剩下的半片面包塞进口里，又拍掉粘在指尖的面包屑，摆摆头又说：“挺特别的吧。你别看这里没有菜单，老板也是个几乎不说话的老头，但饮品和小蛋糕真的很不错，而且还便宜。只要把零钱丢到铁盘上老板闻声就会前来服务，上什么他说了算。你要觉得难喝他就多送你一根法棍，可他家的法棍超硬只有他自己会料理，我们拿回家只能当个防身武器。送法棍好像还是这家店流传下来的一个传统。”金东营站起身走到挂满画框的墙边，手指点到其中一张老照片上说：“你看这张，还是二战，英国士兵来过时的照片。那个时候到处都是废墟灾民，可能这些现在没人要的法棍当时还救过不少人呢。”郑在玹走到他身边没有看照片反而看向正歪着头给自己解释的金东营。郑在玹随手指向旁边一副说：“那这个呢？”金东营把脑袋歪向另一侧迟疑了一下又提起兴致说：“这不就是你今天上午跳水的跳台么，我之前跟你说的，有关水手出征的故事也是在这里听到的。我之前有一门文化课来这边了解收集过资料啊数据什么的。”听到这里郑在玹微皱眉头，自话自说了一句：“啊...最讨厌弄什么收集数据了。”

他们俩回到座位上谁也没看手机，倒是就着画上的各种风景人物聊了起来，吧台后的铁炉迟迟没有烧热，咖啡屋外也没人走过。面对窗户的金东营注意到窗外下起了小雨，房舍屋顶的浅红色瓦片被雨滴涂抹后就变成深红色的，伴着微风的小雨像是为咖啡屋洗去了些许岁月的厚重痕迹。

“这儿挺好的，徐英浩应该会喜欢这儿，他最喜欢这些有情调的地方了。”  
郑在玹这么说着，老板端来两个茶杯。茶盈盈上升的水汽在空中画着圈，好闻的花香顿时塞满了整个小屋。郑在玹看着自己茶杯期待的样子让金东营满脸的欣慰，他问起郑在玹：“你喜欢这儿吗？”郑在玹浅尝了一口手里的茶，水温不烫嘴但能感受到花苞嫩尖的清甜。“嗯，挺喜欢的，好喝，比我之前喝过的茶都好喝。”

像是松了一口气，金东营回复道：“果然，我就知道你肯定会喜欢。”他端起自己的茶杯吹了吹，又放下握在手里，没有想要喝的意思。金东营嘴角弯起的弧度并非是欢喜雀跃的夸张，而是淡淡的，像是瞬间被安抚了。这欣喜的情感持续得很短，以至于善于捕捉情绪的郑在玹都并没有察觉到。他的笑很快又平静成淡淡的忧伤。金东营等到了期待的肯定，其实在带郑在玹来咖啡屋的路上金东营就确信着郑在玹一定会这么回答。因为他就是金东营一直在等的人，即使性格外貌有所差异，但这种相同的情调和习性他相信郑在玹一定会和他曾经失去的那个人是同出一辙的。金东营刚开始的笑来源于此，但很快他又意识到他这份失而复得的喜悦终究无法与任何人言语，即使是郑在玹，因为所谓的“历练仪式”还并没有完成。但金东营还是忍不住先用咖啡屋的试探做双重保险。庆幸的是，郑在玹果然喜欢这儿，他果然是特别的人中最特别的那一个。所以金东营更会对他好，当下或是将来——只不过这当下的和将来的好意，出自的理由有些不同，并且是金东营无论如何也不会对任何其他人言语半分得。

金东营身上突兀的情绪转变已经因为他在郑在玹心里一直呈现的神秘姿态而变得寻常了起来，他甚至越来越习惯于金东营捉摸不透的小动作或微表情。就像现在，金东营把茶杯放回桌上恢复开朗的口吻又说道：“这可是我的宝藏店，喜欢的话咱们俩就多呆一会儿，等会儿再来一小份松饼我还有好多零钱。”

窗外的雨逐渐变大，雨珠连成的线敲打着窗户，叮叮当当地像金东营脸上好看的笑容一样好像要渗透进郑在玹的心里。郑在玹拿着手机的手僵持住，听到这句话他心里先油然而生的是安心甚至是欣喜，他用手摸后颈试图让自己看起来轻松。

“话说你有什么心愿么？这位勇于挑战自己的朋友。”金东营问道。  
“心愿啊...你问这个干什么？你知道了还能帮我实现的话。”郑在玹又喝了一口茶，有一两片脱了水又被泡发了的花瓣在杯子里打转。  
“说不定哟。”金东营笑着回答:“任何心愿，你不说，怎么知道我不能帮你实现。”  
“你对我这么好，是想和我在一起么？”话像从郑在玹嘴里溜出来一样。  
“不在一起就不能对你好吗？”金东营回答的轻描淡写。  
“对人好总要有个理由对吧。”郑在玹又接着说想证明自己的认真。  
“需要理由么？”  
“不需要么？”  
郑在玹真诚地发问让金东营低下头三思，他觉得这样显得比较有诚意。不知道怎么正面回答，他想起不久前郑在玹在厨房说的那句没什么理由，他借机调侃说：“你跳水有理由么？”  
“那是我脚滑了，是意外，不算数。”这句话多少有点耍赖的成分。

“你知道我有一次在这家店门口遇到一个迷路的人，他找我问路，那天一直在下雨，我看他他没带伞浑身都湿透了，就问他要是没有急事，要不先进屋喝一杯等雨停。他婉拒了。后来我在火车站又见到他，他和我说那天之后他又来找这个咖啡屋却怎么也找不到，一直觉得很可惜...”金东营慢条斯理地说，像之前介绍照片的故事一样语调平稳，好像没有什么能惊动他。

郑在玹接过话，有些着急地说着：“我的意思是，你都还不了解我，说不定我有很多陋习或者是个渣男也说不定，那岂不是辜负你的好意。”看得出来自己的话只过了郑在玹的耳并没有过他的脑，金东营又换了一种方式直截了当地说：“我不想再错过我的咖啡屋了，无论什么时候，对你好，我乐意。”

郑在玹是在这一刻才承认，于他来说金东营就像一个问号，像从另一个世界掉落下来的难题或是礼物。他似乎捉摸不透他的心思，他对自己的好绕开所有铺垫和前奏，但却对爱的世俗表现不屑一顾。他不像郑在玹之前在爱情里遇到的任何一个人，他的好没有任何套路，却搭配着神秘让人忍不住动心。但郑在玹心里却藏着不安，他不知道金东营对自己的好源自于什么，他们才刚认识，金东营甚至不了解他，对他一贯表现出的还好一无所知。他不相信世界上会有不求回报的好和用不着被肯定的爱，只有一种例外，那就是这样的好其本质其实是残忍，而这种爱实际上从未存在过。但他已经无法察觉到这份不安，他的心思就像被晒干又被泡开的茶叶，只能随着沸水漂浮，全身心地打开而无法自我。他的每一丝精力都被金东营所吸引，他所着迷的正是他应该要察觉到的不安，这是个悖论，不可能得到解决，而失魂了的人却管着叫“爱情”。

但其实，郑在玹的这份不安是有根据的。因为金东营说的最后一句话，还有后半句：对你好，我乐意——你，安心接受着，因为我们俩都是被挑中的。  
虽然都并非出自原意，但也都是主动非强迫的。

07.  
[起风了。你声音沙哑  
好听。往事并不沉重  
海水涨上来。]

-  
雨下大了，就算不走在室外的街道旁甚至不需打开窗户就能听见淅淅的雨声。闷雷暗涌在浅灰色的乌云之间，晴天的云走得快，这是欧洲人在草坪上懒洋洋晒太阳时得出的结论，等到下雨天就没有人再去注意天上的云是不是走得更快了，他们只跨大步子在街边店铺撑开的雨棚中彼此擦肩而过。不光在巴黎，似乎在整个法国下雨打伞的人都寥寥无几。越下越大的雨让坑洼的石头地面变得光滑起来，雨水甚至先在地面的表面形成几厘米薄的水层，然后再沿着下坡汩汩淌远。沿街店面挂着的寓意“欢迎光临”的霓虹灯与乌云亦或是整个灰沉沉的城市格格不入，从面包店走出来的老妇人将刚买的法棍藏到大衣里。她驻足在面包店窄窄的门前，不是为了避雨，而是由于刚从她面前跑过的年轻小伙们。他们杂乱无章的步伐踩着雨水四处飞溅，弄湿了她新编的针织袋，老妇人微微的叹气和闷响的雷声倒是十分相称。

当郑在玹看到站在雨棚外抽烟的徐英浩金廷佑和中本悠太的时候，他就意识到他和金东营该是最后到的。是金廷佑先看到郑在铉的，他往雨棚外跨了一步，朝还站在街角拿着手机导航找路的郑在玹挥挥手，在跨步之前他嘬了一口手里小巧的紫色电子烟。可能是伴随着嘴里冒出的大片烟雾，郑在玹也注意到了他，他们俩隔着街相互挥手。本背对着岔路口的徐英浩把手里的香烟往面前的铝盘里按了按，习惯性地用拇指摸了摸嘴唇后也转过身去，看向正慌张朝他们跑来地郑在玹和金东营。

“抱歉抱歉来晚了。”郑在玹走进雨棚但却停在离金廷佑他们还有两步距离的地方，轻轻拍去身上沾有的雨珠，连声告罪道，金东营跟在他身后喘气。金廷佑没顾及这些细枝末节，径直走到郑在玹身边搭上他的肩使出他的锁喉绝杀技能，挽住郑在玹的脖颈开玩笑似地抱怨：“哥你还真去跳水了啊，你这一跳就把我两天一夜预算的一半给跳没了啊。李马克那小子说要吃龙虾，龙虾啊！你刚在海里有看到龙虾吗？”金廷佑忽然地靠近晃得郑在玹头顶的水一个劲往下洒，往下流还染得眼睛疼。他拍拍金廷佑的后背半喊着说：“别闹了，弄你一身水。”

徐英浩站在他们身后不远处挽着胳膊旁观，保持着微笑，眼角余光注意到身旁的雨棚塑料门帘被打开了，文泰一和李东赫走了出来。借着他们俩的劝阻，这才把金廷佑和郑在玹分开。徐英浩走上前一只手搭在文泰一肩上，很自然地把他搂进怀里。多半是因为他看到文泰一因为着急出来连外套都没穿，他灰色的毛衣沾上一点雨水都看得非常清楚。感受到徐英浩的靠近，文泰一抬起手把搭在徐英浩脖子上的围巾扯了下来顺势围到了自己脖颈间。可视线仍然停留在一直你推我搡的郑在玹和金廷佑的身上。他笑得比徐英浩灿烂，还时不时因为不想让徐英浩错过金廷佑夸张幽默得表情而轻拍身旁人，再侧过身说：“你看你快看哈哈哈。”跟在文泰一身后出来的李东赫先走到站在一旁靠着门帘的悠太身边，他还剩半支烟没抽完。两人寒暄了一句还好吗，李东赫又走到徐英浩和文泰一的旁边微微侧过身子寻找金东营的身影。

熙熙攘攘一群人站在餐厅室外的雨棚下，雨水滴答落在被撑开了的红色雨棚上，又顺着倾斜的角度从雨棚的金属细边再次坠落，条条连成的水线从对街看过去就像黑白电视机刚打开时的乱码，一辆贴着夸张海报的公车驶过，扰乱了旁观者的视线。

“人都到齐了，咱们就进去吧，别站在门口堵着路了。”先开口的是徐英浩，他走到门帘前用手撑开一个小口。大约由于是阴雨的天，这才刚下午一点，餐厅内的灯就全部被打开了。橘黄色的灯光从缝隙探出脑袋像好奇的孩子一样，想知道刚才热闹的氛围是怎么一回事。文泰一即使围着围巾也还是打了个哆嗦，第一个往温暖的室内走去，徐英浩一直站在旁边握着塑料的门帘。郑在玹还在和金廷佑开有关龙虾的玩笑，说布列塔尼区有一种蓝纹龙虾是这儿的特产，要不金廷佑大方一次让大家开开眼。李东赫和金东营跟在他们后面，陆陆续续地走进里屋，也都向一直撑着门帘的徐英浩道谢。徐英浩侧过头看了一眼还靠在一边的中本悠太，对方举起夹着烟的右手，徐英浩似乎是对他轻轻点了个头才走进里屋。

目送完一行人走进餐厅内，中本悠太又把目光移向正前方。他觉得脖子下脾胃上有一处积压着不痛快，就顺势吐出一层层烟圈。街上偶尔路过几个匆匆走过的行人，他们大多竖着大衣的领子在雨中快步或是奔跑。这让悠太想起他在书店看到过的加缪作品的封面—他的代表作《局外人》——某个模糊的人影徘徊地走在街上。他又想起书封皮背面的加缪照片，他的神情大多是忧郁且深沉的，为什么他的人物不像他一样也叼只烟再逃避到雨中。想到这里他又抽了一口，从对街商铺的玻璃上看到自己的倒影和缓缓消散开的烟雾。对面是家书店没有开门，书店内全是黑的，这让他的倒影显得更加清晰。每吸一口烟连烟头的红点都能看见。为什么会忽然想到这儿，也许没边际的偶尔放空脑袋是悠太的习惯，又或者从某个时候开始，若一个人得空，除了胡思乱想，他也没有什么总盘旋在他脑子里的事或人——可供他消遣散漫的思绪。悠太的视线随着嘴里飘出的白烟不经意地往右边挪，他看到一家古着店，深红色的“vintage”招牌和橱窗里张贴的青年浪潮海报。他的视线最后落在穿着怪异的衣服的模特戴着的贝雷帽上，那是一顶黑色的贝雷帽。  
“啊，马克戴这个肯定更好看。”  
烟头烧焦的灰烬被撵灭在雨棚里为了盛放烟头而支起的铝盘里，刚刚还和莫梭并肩的思绪只随着消散的火星立刻又回到悠太脑海里。这小小的一个念头瞬息间就成为悠太不得不立马回到餐桌的理由。在拨开塑料门帘之前，悠太想再确认一下那顶贝雷帽的样子。可刚转过身就听到他这样喃喃自语道：“哦？雨停了。”

-  
若谁有幸可以实现时空穿越的话，就可以认证接下的事情绝不假。  
除开米其林上星的高档餐厅这种资本主义情怀孕育的意外，散落于小城、小镇、小巷、小道的街边餐厅，论氛围定和几个世纪前的餐厅相差无几：餐厅门口没有叫号器，没有显示排队人数的银幕，机械复制时代的迭代更新丝毫没有打扰到这小小门帘后的世界，唯一可以渗透门帘的只有从街角传来的风琴声。非要说改变的话，那该是演奏家已经从戴礼帽的绅士变成满臂纹身的嬉皮士。这里甚至都没有派发传单的服务员，偶尔赶上晴天也许能有一两只歇脚的鸽子在门口招揽犹豫不决的食客。

紧挨的木桌两侧坐满了相互攀谈的情人、恋人、爱人，他们周围是侧身穿梭于木桌之间的服务员。随意盘起的长卷发还有一缕落在颈间，服务员腰间系着印有餐厅名称的围裙，并在里面放上杂乱的纸或笔或刚收到的电话号码，他左手放下菜单，右手就将装满水的长颈玻璃瓶送到另一桌。他回应着向他道谢的三号桌情侣，转头又向还没有送上面包片的四号桌夫妻道歉；刚走进餐厅的人对着忙碌的他说bonjour（你好），擦肩而过往外走的人除了对他说一声Au revoir（再见）还会加上一句bonne journée（祝你度过美好的一天）。这些互动的节奏，忙碌的手脚，自在的氛围都和老板收在地窖最深处的木匣子里的浓汤配方一样，是亘古不变的也是经得起时间摩擦的。这也是金东营喜欢街边餐厅的原因，即使兜兜转转的人在接力轮换着，但这些特点就像谱写好的鼓点，就像他秉承的爱的信条，一旦落笔就是永恒的。

那什么是极其不确定又难以捉摸的呢？当郑在玹脱下外套，坐到自己“没得选的座位”的时候，他不禁感叹了一下这餐桌上座位分布里暗藏的心思。

一张方形长桌共八个座位，每侧各四个，每个座位上都放着摆放规整的餐具和餐巾还有某些人选座的别有用心。最开始排队的三人坐在靠近门的长桌外侧的三个连坐上，徐英浩和文泰一自然坐在一起，他们选了外侧中间的两个位置，而金廷佑顺势坐到文泰一的旁边也就是外侧最右的一个座位上。晚一步到的李马克选择了里侧最左的位置，活生生和金廷佑坐成了对角线，悠太当然不愿意放过坐到李马克的旁边的机会。李东赫拿着从书店定的沉甸甸的一叠书坐在最靠近门口的外侧的最左座位。当他气喘吁吁放下手里的书刚坐下的时候，他被坐在对面的马克脸上的不悦吓了一跳，放在凳脚的书又被自己踢散了一地。这也就是为什么等大家都回到座位后李马克还一直给李东赫道歉的原因。郑在玹的位置提前被金廷佑给安排了，就坐他正对面，金廷佑先一步拉开自己对面座位的凳子招呼郑在玹坐下。虽然马克旁边的座位名义上是被悠太选了的，但他现在人在外面抽烟，他也没脱外套，所以如今还剩下里侧正中间的两个座位供金东营选择。郑在玹在等其他人都落座后，快速打量了一下大家的位置，就开始盘算自己的心思，并立马准备用刚才他在路上和金东营聊起过的“悠太和马克”的事情做幌子，让金东营打消坐到他很感兴趣的李马克的旁边。还没等到郑在玹的上嘴皮离开下嘴皮，金东营就拉开郑在玹旁边座位的凳子把外套挂在椅背上。金东营接过从左侧传来的菜单，坐下后才分把最后一份递给郑在玹。郑在玹的样子惊喜又得意，果然，餐桌上的每个人的选座都各有心思。

餐厅播放的背景音乐，从悠扬的钢琴乐转变成了节奏跳动的爵士乐。大家相互讨论菜单的声音和音乐里唱着爱的承诺喊着宝贝的歌声此起彼伏。李马克随着音乐里的响指声晃动着脑袋，哪怕菜单的大部分单词他都看不太懂，但他也很快就锁定了“龙虾”这个关键词，他夹着菜单的手指从而更加夸张得迎着鼓点敲打桌面。这副得意忘形得摸样被金廷佑尽收眼底，急得他根本没有心思看是青口贝更吸引他，还是鱼排看起来更可口。

但其实这儿的菜单并没有在菜名的旁边亲切的附上照片，这让基本看不懂法语的文泰一暗自着急，他把头搁在徐英浩的肩上，徐英浩在看菜单，他在看徐英浩时不时转动的眼睛、他的鬓角、看他认真的时候会不自觉皱起的眉头，再偶尔回复他一两句“我都行”“你看着点”。坐在徐英浩旁边的李东赫很快就选好了自己的餐点，他把菜单放在双腿上，探着脖子环顾所有人，已经做出一副准备随时解答的模样。徐英浩轻拍文泰一的大腿示意让他收敛一点，再把身子倾向李东赫询问自己犹豫的几个套餐的细节。文泰一无奈地坐好，划起手机。

没有人注意到郑在玹假装看菜单，但其实菜单上一个字都没过脑的洋相。他把脑袋藏在菜单后，再往金东营耳旁凑：“你怎么坐这儿啊？”金东营没理他的明知故问，把手里的菜单合上后身子往前倾，视线看着正在向大家征集菜单的李东赫，刚想开口的时候又回头看了眼因为自己的无视而有点闷闷不乐的郑在玹说：“我选的。”

李东赫陆陆续续整理大家的菜单的时候，中本悠太走回长桌，满意地坐回李马克的旁边。  
“你抽完了？”徐英浩看向自己对面说道。  
“咳...嗯。”中本悠太把手握成拳放在嘴前，轻咳了一声回复着，眼神正好和看向自己的李马克对上，他满意笑容的一大半躲在拳头后。  
“悠太你吃什么，大家都选好了。”李马克把手里的菜单递给对面的李东赫，朝中本悠太问道。“我和你吃一样的呗。”悠太回答地倒很快，连手边的菜单都没翻开。

他话音刚落，桌子另一头就传来满是牢骚的抱怨：“你没人请客，我劝你换盘菜，咱们穷游一桌子一只龙虾已经够奢侈的了。”金廷佑说的每个字都像是从嗓子眼蹦出来的，满是对李马克的不满。悠太听金廷佑都这么说了，就不好再触霉头，拿起菜单看了好几眼，难为地说：“啊...选不太出来啊”  
李马克靠在椅背上，歪过头看着悠太手里的菜单，指着鱼类主菜中的一项向悠太推荐说：“这个海酸菜炖鱼排还不错，我之前在德国有吃过类似的菜。你要能吃酸的可以尝试一下这个。”徐英浩特别快也反应过来，双手合十，手肘撑着桌面说：“对对对，德国我们一起吃的那个的确很不错。”文泰一听他这么说，顺势就握住徐英浩的手，赌气一样说：“你们还去了德国啊，你到底在我来之前去了多少好地方啊！”

悠太点点头，朝马克道谢，有样学样地把菜单递给李东赫，像点菜一样说：“那行，我就要这个了。”李马克余光看到李东赫接过悠太菜单时脸上无奈又轻快的笑容。他还注意到李东赫在看了眼手里堆积起来的菜单后，微微撅起嘴像是在回忆大家选的菜品，他在轻叹出一口气之后，直起腰板微微向右转面朝大家：“那我核对一下，吃青口贝的有我，还有旁边的英浩哥还有最里面的两位金廷佑和...郑...郑在玹。然后泰一哥和东营哥都选竹笋煎鱼排，悠悠你要海酸菜炖鱼排，最后剩下咱们奢侈的蓝纹龙虾，咱们再一起开一瓶果味的餐前酒，至于生鲜，咱们这么多人一起点两组生蚝，还有想加的么？”

“等等！”金廷佑举起右手，高呼。他站起来，金属的凳脚摩擦着地面发出刺耳得声音。他本阴沉低垂下得头这会儿慢慢抬起来，脸上的表情逐渐从阴影中一寸一寸走入大家的视线中，他的声音从桌子最靠里的角落慢慢升起说：“马克...你...”，就像窗外乌云...散去后的阳光，他抬起头皱起脸，一副装可怜的模样。  
“你...你真的不再考虑一下么？”  
“服务员，点餐。”

-  
最先上的是还带着水珠的餐前酒。乘装在玻璃酒杯里的气泡酒，有绵细气泡从细窄的杯底顺着弧形的杯壁往上窜，活泛劲就像餐桌上被相互传递的小盒黄油，或是像一次又一次被抹平在切片面包表面的果酱。刀叉轻碰餐碟的叮当响和忽地响起的笑声在长桌的各个角落出现又消失。一道又一道精心摆放在或瓷碗或小铁锅里的餐点逐渐摆满了长桌。

“你要来法国找男朋友，你父母就真的让你来了啊。”中本悠太在知道文泰一的情况后问他。  
“对啊，我之前上班几年存了点钱，他们再给我了点。而且我只注册了个语言班，签证直接给了我一年，就正好。”文泰一每次说到来法国的经历都很激动。  
“我当时说要来，这家伙还阻止我来着。”他补充道。  
“那还不是怕你有危险，要是感染了怎么办。”徐英浩委婉地说。  
“真好，我当时要出来读书跟我爸妈说了好久。”中本悠太话里透着羡慕。  
“你是学什么的来着？”李马克忽然问道。  
“我在日本学的绘画，来法国进修的是绘画史。”中本悠太正紧地回答。  
“听起来好难啊，那你还要多学一门语言，好厉害啊。”金廷佑说。  
“我在公立学校学费便宜，平时在日本餐厅打工的话生活费都能赚的回来。你们商校学费很贵吧。”中本悠太说着又喝了一口酒。  
“是啊，咱们除了英浩哥是工费其他每个学期都上万欧了，真的好贵。”郑在玹越过金东营和悠太解释说。  
“不过高商文凭找工作竞争力大啊。”金东营补充说。  
“那也是父母地血汗钱啊，压力大哟。”李马克拿起酒杯也抿了一小口。  
“你还压力大啊，平时花钱也没瞧见你心疼你父母啊。要说孝顺还是我们在玹，去到哪里都不忘给郑妈妈买伴手礼。”金廷佑还在心疼正在后厨被料理的龙虾和他的钱包，故意这么说。  
“谁说得，我假期都找到实习了，这不因为疫情吹了。我可是很乐意尝试打工的。”看得出来李马克很想摆脱纨绔子弟的标签，抢着这么说。  
“你别重提马克的烦心事了。”文泰一劝金廷佑，又说：“不过在玹对郑妈妈的确好，没事就跟阿姨通电话什么的，我看徐英浩跟他家人打电话就像工作汇报一样，一点都不可爱。”  
“没有没有，只是我出国之前也一直住在家里，可能习惯和我妈聊聊天之类的。”郑在玹转向金东营。“东营东赫，你们俩呢？要不说姓还以为你们是两兄弟呢。”  
李东赫笑笑回答说：“的确啊，东营哥这么叫的确很像我哥的名字呢，都有点想家了呢。”  
“我可没有你这么可爱的弟弟。”金东营笑着说。“说起想家，我的确也好久没回家了。好久了啊...”金东营说着神情低沉了下来。  
“这疫情一来以后假期想回国也难了啊...”郑在玹也这么说道。  
中本悠太举起手中的酒杯元气十足地邀请大家举杯，如果故乡太远那就把故乡装在心里，在结伴前行的朋友的欢笑声得以慰藉。无论是很会喝酒的徐英浩或是基本不沾酒的李东赫都举起手里的酒杯。酒杯清脆的撞击声总能成为最好的开餐铃。

菜品陆陆续续被端上桌了，金廷佑急着拿起手机为大家和卖相极好的餐品拍照，好像有关龙虾的伤口已经被样式花哨的各色餐点治愈了七八分。郑在玹坐在他对面先吃起手边面包片，等待大家菜都上齐再一起吃。他一只手撑着下巴，身子整个靠在自己的座椅上。郑在玹其实已经饥肠辘辘，但他手里的面包却吃的很慢，不是因为他不喜欢吃面包，相反他在来法国之前就很喜欢面包。法棍切片这类面质不算太精柔软的口感他其实更加喜欢，只是一般餐厅给的都是未经过任何处理的切片，干吃会带有一点酸味，所以他经常搭配各种果酱甚至黄油用来综合。但现如今他坐在桌子的最边缘，光是拿放在桌子中间的面包就得惊动好几个人，他只好用手指把面包揪成一小块一小块再往嘴里送，所以吃地出奇的慢。

谈话还在继续着，李马克和徐英浩在文泰一的催促下开始说起之前的德国之旅，李东赫和悠太也分享着他们在欧洲其他国家的旅游经历。尚未走出法国的郑在玹金廷佑坐在角落听着，正听得入神，郑在玹都没意识到自己手里的面包已经只剩面包屑。金东营老早就瞧见了，在郑在玹吃掉手里最后一口面包片的同时，他往郑在玹手边递上一块新的面包片，递和接的动作都变得很自然，他们俩甚至都没有交换眼神，所有注意力都还固定在长桌的另一边的对话上。直到郑在玹咬了一口金东营递过来的面包片才像被人打了后脑勺一样忽然回过神望向手里的面包片——被涂上了果酱和黄油的面包片，这样的搭配郑在玹从未试过，但却有一种吃到外婆做的炒饭一样，有一种久别重逢的熟悉感，一种可以解释金东营给他留下的所有特别的熟悉感，郑在玹又咬下一口，细碎的面包屑掉落在他铺在大腿上的餐巾上。

-  
在文泰一第二次用“餐刀掉到地上要换一个新的”为借口和帅气服务生搭话的时候，坐在他旁边的金廷佑终于忍不出先挑衅地说道：“我赌你不敢。”他边说边拿起叉子卷下用奶油烹饪的青口贝壳里那一点点肉，虽说每个青口贝只有这么一点贝肉，但现在摆在金廷佑面前的是实实在在一整锅，他现在确实想收回刚点菜时说的——肯定不够吃...类似的言论。

文泰一吃掉瓷盘里最后一块切好的烤竹笋，摆着脑袋用叉子指着身旁的徐英浩回答说：“你能让徐英浩晚上不找我麻烦，他等会再来我肯定拿手机找他要FB。”  
徐英浩耸耸肩一副无所谓的样子，伸手又拿了一个被放在桌子中间的生蚝。所有的生蚝都被整齐排放在铁碗里，冰块和柠檬以及酱料围在生蚝的四周。徐英浩拿着生蚝的手犹豫地停在半空，他在选择这次是加柠檬还是红色地酱汁。接话拱火的任务被李马克抢了先，他的焗龙虾还剩一小半，他特意吃得很慢好碍某人的眼。李马克放下手上的刀叉，低下头偷偷坏笑又接着对正笑得灿烂的文泰一说：“你让英浩哥少吃点生蚝，他晚上肯定不找你麻烦。”

“oh Canada!”李东赫听到李马克忽然按响的“车铃”不自觉地吐槽，惹得桌上一阵赞同得笑声。李东赫也在说完后立刻反应了过来，后知后觉地紧张起来，视线在坐他旁边和对面的两个北美人之间跳换，心有余悸的样子让他的嘴一直半张着，想说点什么弥补一下，却半天一个字也说不出来，样子活脱脱像一个做错事的巧克力卷毛小狗，其他人对此倒是喜闻乐见地一直笑个不停。

郑在玹看出李东赫的担忧，毕竟李东赫和自己这行人才认识，还不知道能不能开这种玩笑。而且这话一说，一下“得罪”了两个人——两个看起来最可能有脾气的人，他不紧张才怪。于是他立刻接过话，对着徐英浩说：“你这已经是第三个了我替你数着在。”

“这不看着大家都快吃完了，这剩下的生蚝总的有人解决吧。”徐英浩边说边用叉子舀起生蚝并往嘴里送，还夸张地做出咀嚼和享受美味的样子，手还不时扒拉着头发，一副显摆的摸样。“吃点面包吧你。”文泰一没好气的把一块面包往徐英浩手里塞。

看着话头和注意力被郑在玹引走，李东赫松了一口气。没想到坐在对面的李马克却因为他刚才的调侃正酝酿着什么坏事。李马克左手拿起一个生蚝，对着李东赫说：“来一个？”  
李东赫连忙摆手说道：“不了，它看起来好奇怪。”  
李马克摇摇头，伸出右手食指来回摆动，一下往左一下往右像石锤杂碎李东赫想要婉拒的推辞，他说：“我给你调一个秘制酱料，肯定好吃。”他把放在生蚝拼盘上的酱料都舀了一点，又把自己盘子上溢出来的龙虾酱料蘸了一点在叉子上。“你把眼睛闭上，先不看它。”

即使李马克一副箭在弦上的模样，李东赫还尝试做最后的抵抗，强装镇定地对李马克说：“真的么，这位朋友我们要先思考了再说而不是说了再思考...”  
李马克不管那么多，整个人都已经站了起来，喊道：“来来来，试试！不行你再吐出来嘛！怎么样。”中本悠太也顺着李马克的话起哄，文泰一看热闹的不怕事大，也助兴一般鼓掌，金廷佑甚至站了起来，眺着脖子看。李东赫内心一凉，知道这下拒绝不了。他把眼睛微微眯起来，张开嘴把脑袋往前送。他看李马克还没把生蚝往他嘴里送，怯生生地闭上嘴咽了口吐沫又张开，应该只有在他正对面拿着特制生蚝的李马克才能看到他嘴里上下唇之间吐沫连成的线，和他微微颤抖的眼皮，甚至是掉落在脸颊上的一根睫毛，李马克当时拿着生蚝是愣了一下。

郑在玹坐在离李东赫最远的对角线的座位上，样子看上去云淡风轻，似乎并不关心什么生蚝或是酱料。他老早就结束用餐，拿餐巾擦了嘴，在等待能够和大家一起走到室外抽根烟的好时机。看着长桌另一头的“闹剧”。他想好言好语劝阻马克有点淘气的行为，因为他实在不忍心看到李东赫第一次和大家聚餐就这般勉强。但他和李马克认识这么久了，这个时候出来泼他凉水显得不太仗义。并且他和李东赫也没什么交集，甚至想不出什么理由来帮他开脱。这种种复杂的情绪化作一股力量，让本被折好放在一旁的餐巾，这会儿被他紧紧攥在手里，捏成了一团。

眼看着错过了李马克微妙的停顿，他已经拿叉子将生蚝舀了出来并往李东赫嘴里送。郑在玹紧抿嘴唇，把身体往后靠像是不自觉地排斥这一幕。此时金东营的手抚上郑在玹小臂。在感受到触感的同时，郑在玹立刻不再握拳，放松了手臂。像是忽然被叫醒一样，他吸了一口气并坐直了起来，还一副“怎么了？”的样子望向金东营，这也许算一种习惯性的应对方式。金东营顺着郑在玹的手臂抓住他因为长时间握拳现在有些发麻的手，还顺带往自己怀里一拉然后温柔地揉了揉。现在在场的所有人该只有他们两个是相互望着的，其他人都只关注那枚生蚝到底有没有进李东赫的肚子。

金东营没等郑在玹开口先说对他说：“没事的，这里的生蚝很新鲜，东赫他会喜欢的。”他们一同看向正咀嚼着生蚝缓缓坐下的李东赫，金东营又看回郑在玹补充道：“大家都是朋友，其实如果你有什么想说想做的，就说。我相信大家都能理解。”说完，他把郑在玹的手放回他自己怀里，站起来把自己腿上的餐巾放到餐盘上。

李东赫只咀嚼了几下就整个吞下生蚝，和其他人的反应一样并无大异只呢喃道：“emmmmm...黏黏的...好奇怪”金东营看见他那样笑了笑，站起来说他要去一下洗手间，坐对面的文泰一也起身和他一同离席。感受到身旁人逐渐走远，郑在玹低头再次注视自己仍然有些发红的指尖，脑海里再次重复金东营刚才的话“我想说想做的...我的想法么...”

金廷佑看了场好戏满意地把自己杯里的酒一饮而尽，有点晕乎乎地坐回位置上。他这才看到坐在对面郑在玹木楞的反常模样，他轻叫了声郑在玹，对方并没有反应，这更奇怪了。金廷佑坐直身子，把手在郑在玹面前晃了晃。  
“欸！在玹！想什么呢？”  
“嗯？啊...”  
“我刚喊你，你怎么没反应呢？”  
“啊...我刚忽然想到咱们经济课大作业的事了。”  
“天啊，你不说我都快忘了。”  
听到金廷佑和郑在玹在讨论作业的事，徐英浩顺势坐到文泰一的座位上也加入了讨论，毕竟这次作业他也有份参与。  
“咱们还像上次那样分工？”徐英浩直切主题地提议。  
“行啊，上次是咱们一起选题，然后在玹收集数据，英浩哥阅读文献加对比整理，我最后来总结和汇总报告，是这样吧？”金廷佑脑子里回忆着上学期的大期末作业，如此梳理着。郑在玹听着金廷佑的话，脑子里却像循环的录音一样往复播着金东营刚才的话，迟迟没有回答金廷佑。  
“我没问题，在玹收集的资料特别细，省下不少时间给我看老师发的文献资料。”徐英浩朝郑在玹投去肯定的目光，望向金廷佑的时候眉头倒打了结。“廷佑你要少来八楼缠着我和泰一承包你的晚饭，或者找我打游戏的话，你肯定比在玹效率还高。”  
金廷佑不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺说：“劳逸结合嘛。所以在玹你来收集数据可以么？”  
郑在玹这才回过神，看着金廷佑和徐英浩拌嘴的样子，又像往常一样微笑起来，情切地回答：“好啊，我都行。”  
“ok学神保佑了，这次大作业也能像上次一样顺利。”金廷佑看郑在玹爽快地应下，双手合十一副祈祷的模样。徐英浩从钱包里抽出银行卡已经对金廷佑耍宝的样子见怪不怪，他对金廷佑远不及郑在玹对金廷佑有耐心，或者说付出的时间多。毕竟他还有文泰一在身边，平日里的衣食住行都是两个人共同操心。

李东赫喊来服务员买单。他付了两次，第一次支付的是他自己的主菜，第二次是大家一起吃的酒水和生鲜。总有一个人要负责这些事情，只不过李东赫是队伍里最小的这倒不寻常。不过用金廷佑的话说，异国他乡的谁外语好谁就是哥。郑在玹抢在徐英浩的前面先付了，不止他自己的还有金东营的，而徐英浩自然付了他和文泰一两人份的，他刷卡的时候正巧赶上文泰一和金东营走回餐桌。再接着也是支付两人份的金廷佑和已经拿好卡在排队的中本悠太。

金东营坐回座位从大衣口袋里掏出卡包，却被郑在玹阻止。  
“我帮你付了。”郑在玹拿着自己的卡说。  
“欸，你怎么付了啊？”金东营把卡包握在手里问他。  
“你刚才不请我喝了茶，我请回你很正常。”郑在玹把套在椅背上的外套取下来穿上。  
“喝茶才几个钱啊。”金东营急忙转过头看着正在忙碌的服务员，郑在玹看着他两边张望的样子在一旁偷笑。谁知道金东营再转过来的时候眉头已经皱起来，一副不悦的模样。  
“我还是第一次见到被人请客还这么不开心的人。”郑在玹站起来往餐桌另一头走，服务员手里的刷卡机正在打印悠太的小票。  
金东营脱口而出：“要还我喝茶的钱就再请我喝茶嘛，你是很怕欠我人情还是不想请我喝茶啊，手脚这么快。”  
“都不是，是为了感谢你帮我涂的果酱面包。”郑在玹这时候正好走到金东营身后，弯下腰接着说：“你不是说没关系，让我想做什么就去做么。”

也许他们两人的命运在这一刻发生了些许变化，因为一句不断在脑海里重复的话和一片涂有果酱的面包。尘封的角落被温柔扫净了灰尘，角落予以回报的是一扇可以看尽生活的窗。是这扇即将打开的窗打乱了金东营的计划，他从未料想过原来爱的力量的边境和可能可以远远超出他的想象。

所有人都纷纷站起来，收好钱包或者小票，长桌四周纷纷响起拖动座椅和收拾的声音，坐在靠里的李马克悠太和金东营都贴心地把座椅摆放回桌子下，这样好让坐在里面的人走出来的时候更方便。中本悠太和徐英浩先走出门好趁机抽一根，李马克帮着李东赫拿了两本书。本来用来提书的纸袋已经遇水变得破破烂烂而被扔在了桌子下。郑在玹走到门口才发现金东营写给自己的那张有着刚才他们一起去的那家咖啡屋的地址的纸条，可能在掏卡的时候落在桌上，又折回去。他瞟了一眼桌面，没看到自己的小票，又把手伸进外套口袋里寻摸。看到又走回来的郑在玹，服务员小哥走上前询问是否需要帮助。虽不想麻烦别人，但服务员小哥还是帮郑在玹亲切地拉开凳子说可能是掉到地上了，郑在玹掀起桌布意外地发现金东营座位下满是一滩水，而小票正飘在上面，划到了桌底的正中央。

TBC


End file.
